Angel With A Shotgun
by cutiepie5514
Summary: Fang is not an ordinary guy. He's an angel. He's successful and good at what he does. Once he completes a mission saving a man by the name of James Griffiths from death, his life takes a turn. Fang meets James's best friend, Maximum Ride and immediately likes her. Will he break the ultimate angel rule and become attached to a human? If he does, what's going to happen? AU, not AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I know I haven't updated my other story in forever. I'm thinking about discontinuation for it. But this is a topic I feel like I can really write for. Maybe weekly updates? Possibly faster.**

**Yes, this is inspired by the song Angel with A Shotgun by The Cab. But no, it is not a songfic. Just inspired by the song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Ch. 1:**

**Fang POV**

Hi There. I'm Fang. And I'm an angel.

Confused yet? I figured you would be. I'll give you a rough picture on how the system works.

There are two main angels. The Angel of Life and The Angel of Death.

We'll start with the simpler of the two, The Angel of Death. Basically, all he does is decide when each person's time on earth is over. Once he makes up his mind, the person at the top of his list will most likely die within 24 hours. The deaths range from terrible accidents, to horrendous murders, to illnesses. I know what you're thinking, how can he be considered an angel? The thing is, death is not the enemy. It's a part of life. You may want to look at him like the ultimate source of evil, but he's not. He's simply making life go on.

The other angel is The Angel of Life. He takes people who are on death's list and if he believes it's not their time, he sends one of his workers in to stop it from happening. His workers, being other angels. He is, in a sense, my employer.

I am one of the angels who works for The Angel of Life. I am one of the most trusted angels he uses. I have completed a number of successful missions and with my skills; I am not even required to have a partner like most do.

The reason for most of my success is my stealth. I have an ability to blend in with my surroundings quite easily. I'm not exactly the exact picture of an angel, either. I have black hair, dark brown eyes, and olive skin. I dress head to toe in black, adding to my blending in factor. So, no. I did not have a halo floating atop my head or a pair of wings.

I was essentially like a normal human, except for two things. I could orb from place to place. Orbing is basically just like what you would call teleporting. I concentrate on the place and suddenly I'm there. Out of thin air. Orbing is how angels get from our headquarters in a place in heaven all the way down to earth. The second thing was that I had superhuman strength.

Our headquarters was in heaven, yes. Our headquarters was just a huge building, really. The inside was mostly silver and white. No elegant decorations. Nothing. There was one desk for The Angel of Death and one desk for The Angel of Light. The Angel of Light evaluated death's list in headquarters and then assigned certain tasks to certain people.

I have never spoken to The Angel of Death or Life. That is for the way higher ups. I was high, but not that high. My boss was an angel higher than me named Mari. She gave me any tasks of people to save.

"Fang." Mari's voice snapped me out of my daze.

"Yes?" I replied, hoping for a task. I haven't had one for weeks. I had just been orbing back from earth to HQ and back to earth. I was an angel, but when angels didn't have jobs, we tended to hang around humans for entertainment.

She put on a stern expression, "Today's your lucky day. A task just came in. You are to save James Griffiths of New York City from some thieves. They are going to try to come into his restaurant and steal from the cash register. When he fails to comply, James Griffiths is shot. I suggest you dart the thieves before they can get to the restaurant. Afterwards, go inside to see if James is safe or not. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head vigorously. This would be easy, but a mission was a mission and I was thankful to have one. All I had to do was dart the thieves.

Oh, I forgot to explain that part. We angels have a few weapons we carry with us to help stop death from coming. We can never actually harm a human, though.

Some weapons include our most precious one, Forgetting Darts. If you nail someone with one of these, they'll not only be asleep for 24 hours, but they will forget the last 6 months of their lives. This helps some people forget the evil things they were planning, making it very useful.

Another weapon is our Laser of Peace. It sounds very stupid, I know. You shine it in whoever you are trying to correct's eyes and they immediately know all the harmful repercussions that could come of the deed. This makes them very hesitant to go on with their plans, therefore making peace. The only side effect is temporary blindness for about 4 hours. We're still working on that.

These are just two of many, though. No actual harmful weapons are allowed to be used against humans. I'm talking about guns, whips, tazers, and such.

I concentrated on an alleyway I knew well in New York City. I decided to go there because the only people that usually occupied it were sleeping hobos and alley cats.

I opened my eyes and viewed my surroundings. I was in the alleyway I had envisioned. There was always the risk of being viewed by humans, but Forgetting Darts usually took care of that. I looked at the sleeping hobos and orange tabby cat here today.

I dusted non-existent dirt from my pants and looked at the case file in my hands. You heard me, case file. Like the ones detectives have. We had them too. It's too hard to explain everything out loud and they can't just magically put the information in my head.

The information gave me some facts I would need to know about this case.

_Name: James Griffiths. Goes By: Iggy. Gender: Male._

_Owns restaurant by the name of 'Iggy's Diner.'_

_Not married, no children._

_Age: 25._

_Close relationships: Brother, Zephyr 'Gazzy' Griffiths. Girlfriend, Monique 'Nudge' Parker. Sister, Sarah 'Angel' Griffiths. Best friend, Maximum 'Max' Ride._

_Perpetrators of crime: Thieves, this will be the first offense. Hank Redwood, Theo Gents, and Minnie Gents._

_Mission: Stop the thieves before they get to James. Check to see if he is safe after you take down the perpetrators._

There were 4 pictures attached to the case file. One picture of James Griffiths, he was tall, a bit lanky, and had strawberry blond hair and light blue eyes. The other three pictures were of the perpetrators. The first thief was short and on the heavy side, with the classic handle bar mustache, Hank Redwood. The other two were tall with fiery red hair and hazel eyes, they were twins. Theo and Minnie Gents.

I walked swiftly out of my alley, glancing around me as I went.

I knew my way around New York City well. I had been going here ever since I started as an angel. I started as an angel at age 20. I am now 25. Really 25. Not just in appearance, like those creepy 100-year old vampires in the twilight series. I have been working as angel for 5 years, and spent the rest of my life training for it. Being an angel is something you are born into, and my dad used to be a very skilled higher up. He's now retired as an angel, just lounging around heaven and doing what he likes.

I soon arrived at the place known as Iggy's Diner. It was small, but well known. It had a 50s theme that people loved. All the waitresses went around on roller skates for faster service and customer enjoyment. I had been inside to watch the skaters a couple times, but never ordered any food. Not because I don't eat, I just didn't want to make myself known. I eat. A lot, actually. Everybody says I eat too much to be as in shape as I am.

I stood outside of the restaurant looking for anyone matching the photos I had seen, or anyone suspicious in general.

At first, I saw no one. Then I spotted a girl and boy, about the same height. I studied they're faces and though they're hair had gone from a fiery red to a deep brown, I could tell it was them. The second give away was that they were standing next to a stocky man who was very short; he had shaved his mustache though.

I crossed the street to where they were.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hi." Minnie's shrill voice was coated in anxiety.

"I'm Nicholas Price. I was wondering if any of you were interested in going on a cheap vacation to Hawaii anytime soon?" I put door-to-door salesman charm onto my voice.

"No." Hank said bluntly.

"Thank you for listening." I held out my hand to shake.

Hank shook slowly and I inserted the dart into his hand. That was another thing about our darts, they were small. They wouldn't be visible to you unless you were looking for them.

I repeated Hank's process on the extremely dimwitted Minnie and Theo. I crossed the street back to the diner. Within the minute, all three crumpled to the sidewalk.

A woman with a poodle walked into them and called 911. I knew that they'd be okay, and therefore I wasn't actually inflicting any harm to human.

I entered the diner with a smile playing on my lips. Another successful job; I wouldn't be surprised if I were promoted soon.

I took a seat at the booth and looked around for James. I saw his strawberry blond head talking to a waitress I had never seen before. I relaxed any tension left in myself when I realized he was okay.

The waitress skated over and looked down at me. She was obviously beautiful. Golden hair streaked with brown, chocolate eyes, and an athletic build.

"Hi. I'm Max. May I take your order?" Her voice lacked the usual waitress enthusiasm.

"Isn't that a guy's name?" I blurted out.

She cocked an eyebrow, "Aren't you polite? Besides, it's not like I named my self. Now, may I take your order?"

"I think you should say that with a little more enthusiasm." I smirked. Toying with humans was so fun. We were never allowed to actually get close emotionally to a human, but we were allowed annoy them.

She let out an exasperated sigh, "Are you going to order or not?"

"I'll take the pancakes, scrambled eggs, 5 strips of bacon, and some coffee." I said, barely glancing at the menu.

"You do realize it's lunch, right?" She asked.

"Yep." I replied, grinning.

She laughed and left.

She soon came back with my order.

"Yum…" I nearly inhaled my food while Max just watched.

"Impressed?" I asked.

"I could do better." She shrugged.

I scoffed, "No way."

"You're really annoying, you know." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"If you're a waitress, you should really work on your people skills. How did you get this job?" I questioned.

She smirked, "I know the owner."

The pieces clicked into place. Max. Maximum Ride, best friend of James Griffiths.

"Well, aren't you special." I replied finally.

"Yeah. I'll see you later, huh? Here. Call me if you want to hang out or something." She scribbled down her number on a napkin and handed it to me. I could tell she wasn't trying to flirt or anything, she just wanted to hang out.

Despite myself, my training, and the rules for angels, I found myself stuffing her number in my pocket.

_She knows James. _I told myself. _You're just keeping here number so you can make sure James is all right. So you can check up on him._

Yeah, right.

**How's that for a first chapter? I wanted to get the whole explanation, plus meeting Max in there. This is a little bit more out there than I'm used to so tell me if you like it or not.**

**-cutiepie5514**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't keep away from writing this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Ch. 2:**

**Fang POV**

I headed back to my alleyway and sighed. I tried to trash the number, I really did. But… I just couldn't.

Once I was in my alleyway I looked around for pedestrians. When I found none, I closed my eyes and concentrated on HQ.

I opened my eyes to see the familiar white and silver walls. I smiled and walked through the sea of angels, all focused on their own task. I liked familiar. Familiar meant normal. And normal is good.

"Hi Fang." Ella, my little sister, greeted.

"Hey Ells. How's it going?" I asked.

She smirked a smirk similar to my own, "I might ask you that, Mr. Hotshot. I heard you got a field task today." Ella was referring to the limited amount of angels that they actually put in the field. Ella was 23 and she only ever worked from the inside. Formulating plans and such.

"Yep." I answered shortly.

"And?" She looked up at me expectantly.

"And what?" I asked.

She sighed, "How did it _go_?"

"Fine. I got the task done." I answered bluntly.

"You're not as excited as normal." She observed. I wasn't. I was still caught up in that girl. I was still caught up in Maximum Ride.

"Fang." I heard Mari's voice call to me. "I'm very impressed. You got to them faster than ever before. No one spotted you as usual and James was found perfectly safe afterwards."

I smiled. Mari wasn't one to often give out praise.

"Fang." She repeated. "You're being promoted."

My eyes widened in shock. I hadn't honestly been expecting a promotion for months.

She smirked at my expression, "Yep. You'll still be doing field work, but you'll be doing a different kind." Her face went back to its serious expression, "Instead of your rescue missions, you'll be working the death missions."

"What?" I asked.

"The death missions. You oversee that people on the list actually pass away. You follow each person around for about a week or two before their time. This is a very important task, Fang. I trust that you won't screw it up." Mari gave me a new case file, then slowly walked away.

"This is amazing, Fang! I'm so proud of you!" Ella gave me a huge hug.

I opened the contents of the file.

_Age: 25._

_Occupation: Waitress._

_Not married, no children._

_Close relationships: Friend, Zephyr 'Gazzy' Griffiths. Friend, Sarah 'Angel' Griffiths. Friend, Monique 'Nudge' Williams. Friend, James 'Iggy' Griffiths._

_Mission: Follow for two weeks. As always, do not get attached. Make sure she is shot by the mugger on time when her name reaches the top of the list in two weeks._

I gulped as I read. I didn't even need to read it to know who this was. But I did anyway.

_Name: Maximum Ride. Goes By: Max._

**Max POV**

I skated over to Iggy. I was still bewildered by what I had done. I had given that complete stranger my number. It was so unlike me. But that guy, he seemed nice, even with all the rude comments he made.

I shrugged it off as I reached Iggy.

"That guy left surprisingly fast. You didn't do anything did you, Max?" Iggy asked.

"No, he was just a fast eater." I shrugged.

I tugged the incredibly short skirt of my waitress-ing outfit down. Why did Iggy have to be such a pervert? I couldn't argue, though. I needed this job ever since I quit my last one.

I was lucky he even gave it to me. I had to quit my last job, though. It isn't exactly peachy working for the guy whose proposal you turned down. Dylan was a jerk, plain and simple. I knew that ever since I dumped him, I wouldn't be able to work for him anymore. That was why after tons of searching I got a job at Iggy's Diner.

"Okay, Max." He seemed to replay what he saw in his mind. "You didn't _write _anything rude on that napkin, did you?"

"No, Iggy." I sighed. "Just my number."

"Your number?" Iggy said, shocked. "You haven't… dated since Dylan."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not dating him, Iggy. He was just funny. I said he could call me to hang out. As _friends._" I clarified.

"Sure." Iggy wiggled his eyebrow and I smacked his arm.

"Come on, Max. Back to work. You need to pay at least some of the rent on the apartment you rent with Nudge and I." Iggy shooed me.

Yeah, I rented an apartment with Nudge and Iggy. Is it hard living with lovebirds? Yes. Do I need to? Yes. I need them to help with rent. Plus, I need Iggy to cook for me. I don't want to set the kitchen on fire… again.

I sighed and got back to work. The tragic life of a waitress.

**Fang POV**

I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand. I was partially glad I was getting to use it, but partially traumatized.

I didn't want Maximum Ride to die, but it wasn't my call. It's been a day since I got the assignment. I looked up the hours of Iggy's Diner and knew that Max would be out by 7.

I punched the numbers into the phone I had gotten to learn more about humans. Okay, I already knew about humans. I just wanted the phone to get the fun apps. So sue me.

It rang. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Hello?" I heard Max's voice on the other end.

"Hey." I replied smoothly.

"Diner boy!" Max exclaimed. "I was hoping you would call."

"You were?" I asked.

"Uh… yeah." She calmed her tone. "Want to hang? All my friends are at my apartment."

"Our apartment!" I heard some cries in the background.

"So, want to come… erm, I never did get your name, did I?" She asked.

"It's Fang." I replied.

"Got a last name?" She asked.

"You never gave me yours, why should I give you mine?" I shot back. Angels didn't have last names. I looked through my head for a name.

"It's Ride. Maximum Ride." She replied.

"Who are you, James Bond?" I stalled for time. Fang! Steal one from a previous case. "My name is Nick Martinez. But I go by Fang." I finally said.

"Cool." She said. She gave me her address, although I already knew it. I walked over and knocked on her apartment door.

A mocha-skinned girl opened the door.

"Who are you?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

I saw Max on the couch eating something, popcorn I think. She turned head towards me.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "It's Diner Boy! I mean… er… Fang!"

I nodded my head.

"Okay, then!" The mocha-skinned girl smiled and her black curls bounced. "Come on in!" Her voice had changed from accusing to friendly in a matter of seconds.

I looked around the apartment. I saw a blond boy and girl. They looked so similar that I assumed they were twins. The girl was so… angelic.

I almost snorted at the fact that she was much more angelic than any angel I had ever met.

"Igs! Get your but out of the kitchen! It's introduction time!" Max shouted.

James, the man I had saved just yesterday, came out if the kitchen. It was all so ironic, I had saved him yesterday, but now I would be making sure his best friend died in just two weeks.

Everyone sat down on the huge couch they had.

"So… introductions." The mocha-skinned girl started. "You know Max. I'm Nudge. I'm 25 and Iggy, Max, and I share this apartment. Gazzy and Angel," She paused to point to the blond boy and girl, "are twins. They're Iggy's," She paused again, this time pointing to James, "brother and sister. Gazzy and Angel are both 18 and in their senior year of high school. Oh, yeah, Max and Iggy are also 25 if you didn't know. We all love food, and Iggy's diner. I particularly love pancakes. They're syrupy goodness is so mugaerfghio…" Nudge got interrupted by a hand over her mouth from Gazzy.

"Nudge likes to talk. This is how we stop her." He explained.

A sudden stench hit my nose. I gasped and coughed repeatedly.

"Aw! Gazzy! Ew! You're going to scare him away." Angel scolded. Gazzy just cackled maniacally. _That _came out of _him_? Is that even possible?

"Sorry…" Max chuckled. "He has a problem." I laughed. What? The way she said it made it sound so cute. I mean, not cute, interesting. No feelings, Fang. No feelings.

"Um, should I introduce myself?" I asked. I had come up with a fake persona while Nudge was ranting,

"Yeah. Go 'head." Max said.

"I'm Nick Martinez. I'm 25. I don't really have a job, but I help people for a living." I said. It was true, I was an angel. I saved people; I helped the world. Or at least I did before the promotion.

"So… like volunteer work?" Max asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Like volunteer work."

"So what was everyone doing before I got here?" I asked.

"Well, Nudge was ranting about some stupid magazine, Angel was doing some school work, Gazzy was making a bomb, I was watching TV, and Iggy was making dinner." Max said.

"Great to know you're all so in unison." I said sarcastically.

"Well, no one's perfect." Iggy said and sprang up to go resume cooking. In fact, everyone went back to what they were doing.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Max a bit awkwardly.

She smiled, "Since you're practically a stranger, why don't- as much as it pains me to recommend this- we play 20 questions?"

I cocked an eyebrow, "Why does that pain you?"

"Because get-to-know-you games are the things I always mock Nudge for playing." She smirked.

"Okay. What's you're favorite food in the world?" I started.

"Easy. Chocolate chip cookies. What's your favorite color?" She asked me.

"What a waste of a question." I shook my head knowingly. "Black." I pointed to my T-shirt and pants.

"I shoulda known." She smiled.

"What's your favorite animal?" I asked.

"Well, I guess I like birds… Are you emo?"

I was shocked by her question. "What? No! Why would you think that?"

She laughed and it sounded like ringing bells.

"Well, as you so nicely pointed out, you do dress head to toe in black." She said smartly.

I rolled my eyes at her. "What's most important to you in the world?"

"My family." She answered immediately. I furrowed my brow. There weren't any family members in the _Close Relationships _section of her file.

"Oh, do you have any siblings?" I asked, forgetting the game entirely.

"No. Well, not any more. I had a twin, Maya. She died when I was 12." She smiled sadly. "This is my family." She gestured widely to the people around her. "This is going to sound stupid, okay? We actually call ourselves the Flock. It goes with all of our love of birds." I laughed at the faint blush that appeared in her cheeks.

"It's not stupid. I like it." I told her.

She smiled at me and suddenly I knew. I knew that she shouldn't have to die.

The angels didn't know that she loved chocolate chip cookies or had a fascination with birds. The angels didn't know how much she cared for her family. The angels didn't know.

_Remember, Fang. No feelings. _I tried to convince myself. But it didn't work.

With meeting this one girl, everything I had thought my whole life was slowly becoming a doubt. I had thought that death wasn't the enemy. That we all had to die sometime. That's what I thought.

But Maximum Ride didn't deserve to die, I knew that much. I thought through all this and my mind went into overload.

_Fang, you've listened to this system your entire life! This one girl doesn't change that._

Yeah, Fang. This one girl doesn't change that, does it?

**Whoa. That took a while. But only because I stopped in the middle to do yoga. Hee hee.**

**-cutiepie5514**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I only own the plot for this story. ;)**

**Ch. 3:**

**Fang POV**

Today is the 4th day of the 2 weeks Max has left. Wow, that is a depressing way of counting time, isn't it?

I entered Iggy's Diner in the morning and sat down at my usual table in the corner.

A waitress with fiery red hair came over and took my order.

"What can I get you?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

I didn't change my placid expression, "Pancakes, scrambled eggs, and a coffee."

"Okay, that'll come right up." She grabbed a napkin and scribbled down her phone number. "Call me if you want to go out or something."

"Um… okay." I said, not sure of how to deal with the situation. "Can you ask Max to come over here while you get my order?"

"Max?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah, Max. Dirty blond hair, pretty tall, over there waiting on table 5." I pointed to where Max was across the room.

"Is she your girlfriend?" She stopped her flirty waitress bit for a second.

"No." I responded.

"Okay." She chirruped. "I'll get her to come right over."

I saw the redhead cross the room and talk to Max, occasionally making hand gestures or pointing to me.

I thought about how the redhead's gesture of the phone number was so similar to Max's from the other day, yet had completely different meanings.

I saw Max come over to my booth and plop down.

"Hey Fang." She greeted.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Sorry about Lissa… she's, um… very friendly." She struggled to find the right words.

"It seems like I'm getting a bunch of numbers from waitresses these days." I joked.

She rolled her eyes, "Well. I was wondering, since I'm getting off early today, do you want to go to Adventure Land?" **(A/N: Completely made up, if it's real then… oopsie?) **

"Adventure Land?" I asked.

"You've never been to Adventure Land." Her mouth hung open.

"No…" I said slowly.

"It's only the best amusement park in the world! That's it! You're going with me."

"Um… okay?" I agreed. At least this meant I didn't have to follow her around any more. Do you know how hard it is stalking someone like Max? Not only is she paranoid, she notices the weirdest details. If it's hard for _me_ to hide, it's really hard.

**Max POV**

I smirked as Fang looked up at the giant place that was Adventure Land.

"Cool, huh?" I asked.

He nodded in wonder.

We entered the park and wandered around for a while.

"Do you want a challenge?" I asked suddenly.

"What?" He asked.

"Go on the biggest roller coaster, 'The Drop.'" I said.

Color drained from his face and I got worried.

"It's not really that bad." I backtracked. "I went on it for the first time when I was 11." _And I went on it the last time with Dylan. _I thought bitterly.

"I'm just… scared of heights." He gulped.

"Ooh. Scaredy-cat!" I teased in attempt to lighten his mood.

His face went from pale back to normal. He looked down at me and I suddenly felt annoyed that he had a good 4 inches on me.

"I am not a 'Scaredy-cat.'" He said with a gleam in his eyes. I knew he was accepting my challenge and I smiled.

"Then lets go." I said.

The resolution and determination on his face was clear all throughout while we were waiting in line. When we got into the seats of the coaster, though, his expression changed to panic.

My favorite ride got going and I laughed as the wind whipped through my hair. I screamed with the other passengers and threw my hands in the air. We went through a loopty-loop and I smiled at the energy I felt when I went upside down. I glanced over at Fang who was clenching the handle bar with everything he had. It was so funny to see Fang like this. I put my hand on his and his face looked surprised, but then relaxed. I grinned at the fact I was able to make him temporarily forget one of his fears.

Maybe I didn't know Fang that well, but he was a nice guy and I liked the fact that I had an impact on him.

We got off and I just knew my hair was a mess of frizz. I looked at Fang, whose smooth locks were a ragged mess on his head. I laughed and smoothed it back to its original position. He looked at me thankfully.

We avoided rides for a while after that. The long lines coupled with the fact Fang was already scared half to death gave me the feeling that it was best to stay away.

His eyes rested on something and I followed his vision the funnel cake eating contest that was going to be in five minutes.

I smirked, "I'll go if you go."

He held out his hand, "Deal." We shook on it and went to sign up.

"Will the funnel cake contestants come and sit at the table." A lady's voice announced from the stage.

I sat down next to Fang.

"The time limit is 3 minutes. Ready… Set… Go!" She yelled.

**Fang POV**

I didn't think about anything as I stuffed my mouth with funnel cake. I tried my best not to choke on the powdered sugar as the cake went down my throat.

I took a quick sip of water and started on my next funnel cake.

I ate it quickly and went on to the next one. I was close to finished with my third when the timer went off.

I glanced around at everyone else. I saw Max laughing at everyone's powdered sugar covered faces.

"The third place is… you! Young lady in the blue top." She pointed to Max. Max grinned and went up onstage.

"What's your name?" The lady asked.

"Max." She responded coolly. The lady handed Max her trophy and Max took her seat back down next to me.

"Second place… is you! The gentleman in the black." She pointed at me.

"Beat you." I whispered in Max's ear as I went up onstage.

"What's our lucky second place winner's name?" She asked.

I grinned. "Fang." I said and accepted my trophy.

Max stuck her tongue out at me from the crowd.

"Now. For the one you have been waiting for. Our winner… The man decked out in green!"

A guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes went up onstage.

Max's face was frozen over with worry.

"Max?" I whispered.

"Ari." She whispered.

"Huh?" I responded.

"Now, who is our lovely winner?" The lady asked.

He smiled, "My name is Ari. And this is dedicated to my lovely sister Maxie." He winked in Max's direction.

Max's eyes were still glazed over. I didn't know she had a brother.

Ari came up to us after the commotion stopped and smiled.

"Hi Max." He greeted.

"Ari." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" He asked.

"You should know. He was on stage just before you." Her jaw tightened.

I stuck out my hand, "I'm Fang."

"Ari, Max's brother." He replied.

"_Step_brother." She clarified. "Listen, Ari. Tell mom that no, I don't forgive her and whatever you're attempting save it."

She grabbed my hand and stormed off.

Once she had somewhat cooled down, I tried to talk to her.

"What was that about?" I asked.

She sighed. "My mom and I don't have the best relationship."

"You don't say?" I asked.

"Yeah." She laughed humorlessly. "I haven't forgiven her ever since she remarried after my dad died. She's been trying to get Ari to convince me to forgive her for years."

"Maybe you should." I suggested. It would be nice if Max were at least on good terms with her mother before she died…

"No." Her jaw tightened and she glared at me. "You don't know what it's like." I flinched at the venom in her words.

"No." I shook my head. "I don't. All I'm saying is it could be worse."

"How?" She asked.

"Your mom could be dead." I whispered, thinking of my own mother.

Her eyes widened in realization, "Oh, Fang. I'm so sorry. This all seems so trivial compared to… well, that."

"It's okay. She died when I was young." I replied. She died on a mission, actually. Angels aren't bulletproof, you know.

We just sat there in silence for a while. We were both probably thinking about our current situations.

"Here." I broke the silence. I wiped some left over powdered sugar off her cheek and looked at her.

Slowly, she brought her lips to mine.

_Fang, pull back! You aren't _allowed _to get attached._

I didn't listen to myself though. I kissed back forcefully and wrapped my arms around her possessively.

I couldn't help myself. I was attached.

I knew she was perfect. I knew I was an idiot. I knew I had broken the most important angel rule. I also knew, that for once in my life, I was happy.

**Oh my cats! Fax! Fax! Fax! Yayyy. **

**-cutiepie5514**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited. It all means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Ch. 4:**

**Max POV **

Dazed. That's the only thing you could describe me as when I kissed Fang. The whole night after that was a blur. I just kept thinking about Fang.

I had never gotten so close to a guy this fast before. I could tell whenever I looked up at him that he was conflicted over… something. I couldn't blame him though. I was conflicted, too. It was so hard to be sure. I was just getting over Dylan, should I really get into another relationship?

I lied down in my bed and tried to think it all through. My whole relationship with Dylan was awful, but I hadn't even realized it until he proposed.

~Flashback~

_He bent down on one knee and I had a sick feeling I knew what was coming._

"_Will you marry me, Max?" Dylan asked, his turquoise eyes looking happy which was rare. _

_I thought about his. Usually, his eyes were a mix of gloom and sorrow. And controlling. He always controlled me._

_I wasn't allowed to do much without permission and he hated it when I talked with guys. He even restricted my time with Iggy. _Iggy_! It was too much._

_Dylan was controlling. Dylan was a jerk. Dylan _wasn't_ what I wanted._

_I looked down at him, my anger now apparent._

"_No." I snarled and walked away._

~End Flashback~

Dylan had tried multiple times after to get me back, but it never worked. Seeing as he was the boss at a major company I worked for, I had to quit that as I said before.

I just recently was able to erase Dylan from my life, could I let Fang in? Only time would tell.

* * *

"Max!" Nudge screamed, waking me from my trance-like sleep.

"Wha?" I responded groggily.

"You have to get up for work." She said.

"No, I don't. It's Sunday. My day off." I yelled at her.

She looked at me quizzically, "It's Saturday, Max."

I groaned.

"Oh, come on! You only have to work until 5 today. And that means we get to do something special. I already have it planned! It will be spectacular. I can't wait! And we'll have so much fun and-" Nudge's rant was cut short.

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." She grinned deviously.

**Fang POV**

Happiness. Pure happiness. It was the only thing I felt as I kissed Max. It just felt so right.

And by happiness, I meant real happiness. I thought I was happy when I got promoted into doing fieldwork when I turned 21. That was nothing compared to the joy I was experiencing right now.

I grinned and then realized who I was. I was Fang. I was an angel. Max was Max. She was a human. And she was dying. I should keep my distance. I should.

But she was so genuine. I probably knew more about Max than I knew about my own father, and I've known him since birth.

I sighed. My happiness was fading fast. I orbed back to HQ.

I opened my eyes to see the silver and white walls. There weren't many people left, seeing as it was quite late.

I saw Ella at her station and she glanced up at me. She motioned me to come over.

"You were out a long time." She commented.

I shrugged. "My assignment was out late." I heard my voice hitch as I called Max my assignment. She wasn't an 'it'. She was a person. She didn't deserve to be treated as she was.

She seemed to notice something was off.

"You okay?" She asked, clearly worried.

"Mmhmm." I replied, slowly walking away.

I played the conversation I had with Max in my head. What had possessed me to talk about my own mother? I haven't spoken about her since the incident.

I felt the awful occurrence come back to my memory.

~Flashback~

_I felt my mother's grip tighten on my hand._

"_Fang, this is a real mission. I want to show you a few things about fieldwork." My mother said._

_My 7-year old self nodded happily. I was overjoyed; my mother was finally letting me see what the higher up angels got to do._

"_You see that man?" She pointed across the street to a tall man with shaggy brown hair and a cigarette between his thin lips._

"_Yes." I said._

"_He's a bad man. His name is Robert Quake. He's going to try to hurt her." She pointed to a fragile lady in her late 20s nearing an alleyway._

_My eyes widened, "You're going to stop it, right?"_

"_Of course I am, Fang." She smiled._

_The man approached the lady and my mom's face froze._

"_Not enough time." She whispered. She released her grip on my hand and sprinted across the street._

_The man whipped out a gun and shot for the lady. My mother jumped in front of her and took full force of the bullet. The man ran, cursing for missing his intended target._

"_Mom!" I screamed and ran across the street. I turned to the lady, whose face was frozen in shock and horror._

"_Do something!" I yelled. "Help her!" I screamed._

_She took out a clunky cell phone and dialed up the paramedics._

_The lady tried her best to return my mom to health. The paramedics came and I stood there, frozen in panic all the way to the hospital._

_I watched my mom bleed to death._

~End Flashback~

I felt a small amount of liquid going down my face. Tears? It makes sense; this is the first time I actually thought about my mother's death since it happened.

Any joy left in my heart from my time with Max was slowly withering away.

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, thinking of Max, my mother, and the lady who had tried so hard to save her.

* * *

The ringing of my phone awakened me. It was surprising how good of reception we got up here. I checked caller ID and saw it was Max.

The ghost of a smile appeared on my lips as I orbed back to New York.

Once I arrived, I picked up my ringing phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Fang." Max's voice responded.

"Hi. What's up?" I asked.

"Do you want to go do something tonight?" She asked me.

"Sure." I responded, excitement making it's way back to me.

I heard the smile in her voice, "Nudge and I will pick you up at 6."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know." She responded. "Nudge won't tell me."

"Okay." I said hesitantly.

"What?" She teased. "Don't you trust me?"

"I trust _you_." I emphasized. "Not Nudge."

She laughed, "See you later."

I hung up. Max. Max. Max. I'm in some deep trouble, aren't I?

**Max POV**

"You brought me to a _rave_?" I asked in disbelief.

"Not a rave, Max." Nudge clarified. "A large party with drinks and several very happy people."

"Good to know." I said. Nudge left to go dance and I looked at Fang.

He grabbed my hand and we entered the large area where the party was being held.

The music was beating very loudly.

"I'm sorry I dragged you here!" I tried to shout over the music.

He shrugged then tapped his ear, signaling he couldn't hear me.

He whipped out his phone and soon I felt my own phone vibrate.

(**Fang. **Max)

I looked down to see a text from Fang.

**What did you say?**

I said that I'm sorry I dragged you here.

**It's cool. **He shrugged, emphasizing his point.

I wish Nudge had told me she was dragging me to a RAVE.

**You mean a very large party with drinks and several very happy people.**

I laughed and smiled at him and he returned the favor.

What do you want to talk… err… text about?

**Doesn't matter.**

Glad to know you have a strong opinion on the matter.

**Is it possible for sarcasm to come through in a text?**

Of course it is! Well, if you know me.

**Hmm… I'm contemplating turning back and leaving now.**

You can't leave me here all alone! What if some drunkard comes and tries to harass me?

… **You'd knee him where the sun don't shine and tell him to get a life?**

I grinned at his response. He already knew me so well.

You're probably right. But… don't you want to be my knight in shining armor?

He stepped closer to me with a glint in his eyes.

He whispered in my ear, "No." I tried not to shiver at the close proximity between us.

Then, I registered what he had said. Confusion and hurt rained down on me fast and hard.

It must have shown on my face, because I soon got a text.

**Do you know how itchy armor actually is?**

I gaped at his text and swatted him on the arm. He just laughed it off.

"You! Are! So! Evil!" I yelled. Surprisingly, he heard me.

**Am not.**

Are too.

**Am not.**

Are too.

**Am not.**

Are too.

**This is childish, Max.**

Does that mean I won?

He glared at me. **No.**

I took a deep breath about what I was about to do.

Fang, I was wondering… Would you like to go out on a date?

**I thought we were on a date.**

Surrounded by hundreds of drunken people who are inappropriately dancing. Not really my idea of a 'date'.

**Really now? Well then, what would be your idea of a date?**

I rolled my eyes. He was avoiding answering the question.

Tomorrow at my place. We can watch a movie or have dinner.

**Who would cook?**

Me! Err… scratch that. Movie it is.

I saw a hint of laughter in his obsidian eyes.

**Is 8 okay?**

Sure.

I tried to look nonchalant. I was actually ecstatic. Any conflicting feelings towards Fang were gone. He didn't seem anything like Dylan. He got my humor, he was nice to be around, and he wasn't controlling.

I waved goodbye as Fang smirked at me and walked out the door.

I turned around and went to find Nudge and thank her. Tonight went ten times better than imagined.

**Fang POV**

_This is _bad. _Bad, bad, bad! _

That's what my conscience told me. I orbed back to my place and crashed on my bed.

Maximum Ride. What have you gotten me into?

**I'm progressing the Fax. They actually get to go on a date now!**

**Poor Fang, though. I knew I had to make a traumatic story for him and for Max, though. It'll all play a role later in the story, trust me.**

**-cutiepie5514**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I don't really have much to say right now… so… enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

**Ch. 5:**

**Fang POV**

I felt my heart leap into my throat as I knocked on Max's door. She opened the door and she looked… stunning. She was in a knee-length black dress that looked gorgeous. I suddenly felt under-dressed in my normal black shirt and black pants.

She seemed to see me eyeing her and a blush arose on her cheeks.

"Nudge made me dress up." She explained.

"You look nice." I winked and she rolled her eyes.

She gestured for me to sit on the couch. "I finally got Nudge and Iggy to go out of the apartment."

"How'd you manage that feat?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I told them to go on a date and that I'd be perfectly safe with you around. I swear to God, sometimes those 2 are like overprotective parents." She laughed.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" I asked.

She grinned. "The Avengers!" I knew the movie, but had never seen it. I was actually a bit shocked at her choice.

"What? No romantic comedy?" I asked.

"Eh… rom-coms just aren't as exciting. Have you ever seen the movie before?" She asked.

I shook my head in response.

Her eyes widened in shock, "It's only the best movie ever!"

"Didn't you say the same thing about Adventure Land and amusement parks?"

"You listen." She grinned. "I like that in a guy."

I laughed, "I bet Nudge does, too."

I popped the DVD into the player and we started to watch.

* * *

At the beginning of the movie, we were sitting next to each other on the couch. By the end, her head was on my chest and my arm was wrapped around her shoulder.

We turned the TV off and sat in silence.

"Who's your favorite Avenger, Fang?" She asked, looking up at me.

"I guess… The hulk. He's just so smart in his normal form." I responded.

She nodded. "Yeah, but he has serious anger issues."

"That he manages control in the end!" I retorted.

"Well, in his human form, he thinks with his head and not his heart." She told me.

I squinted in confusion, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She grinned, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"I hate when people tell me that." I mumbled.

"Me too." She confessed. "But I love to say it." I rolled my eyes at her childish antics.

"Who's your favorite Avenger?" I asked.

"Captain America." She sighed. "He's so dreamy."

"I'm not dreamy?" I asked in faux dejection.

"Not like him." She shook her head. "Did you get frozen in ice for years and miss a date that you promised you'd be on time for? And then wake up to find that the girl was already dead? And still manage to look super awesome and manage to keep your hair perfect?"

"Uh… no?" I answered.

"Then you are not as dreamy as Captain America."

"But I'm still dreamy aren't I?" I asked.

"Let me see." She brought her lips to mine and the same rush of happiness I felt before swept over me.

She pulled back slowly.

"So am I dreamy, Max?" I teased.

"Eh… A little bit." She smiled in a way that made my heart back flop. And no, I don't care how un-masculine that sounds.

I kissed her again and I couldn't help but feel the nagging in the back of my mind.

_Fang. She's going to die in a week. This just isn't right._

So I made a split-second decision. This may be the last week of her life, but I was going to try to spend as much of it as I could with her. And I was going to try my hardest to make it enjoyable.

"Fang." Max's voice brought me back to reality. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I replied. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Her chocolate eyes seemed to stare right through me.

_You._ I wanted to answer.

"About everything." I shrugged. "Hey, do you want to come with me?"

"Where?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." I let one of my rare smiles show.

She crossed her arms, "How do I know you're not going to kidnap me?"

"You don't." I smiled. "And you would be sneaking out against the parents orders." I referred to Nudge and Iggy.

"Let's go." She said and grabbed her coat.

I held her smaller hand in mine as we walked down the New York streets.

A left, then a right, and then 2 more lefts. I smiled and walked into the familiar area.

"An old, abandoned parking garage with 1 old car in it?" She asked in wonder. "You really are going to kidnap me, aren't you?"

I smiled and climbed atop the old VW bug. I grabbed Max's hand and hoisted her up next to me.

Silently, I pointed towards the sky.

**Max POV**

"Oh my…" I gasped in shock.

Above me was a huge full moon surrounded tons of glowing stars.

"It's beautiful." I smiled once again. "It looks like heaven."

Fang snorted, "No." He shook his head. "It doesn't."

"Oh, you would know?" I asked jokingly.

He opened his mouth then quickly shut it.

I angled my body to get a better view. Soon, I was falling.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. Yes, I meant literally falling. I slipped off the edge the roof, okay?

Fang grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto the roof.

"Falling for me so soon." He shook his head and silently laughed.

"Now, that was just corny." I smirked.

He kissed me again and I swear I could her fireworks shoot off somewhere. We have that good of a connection. Wow, I never thought it could get this-

"Max." He pulled away from me. "Look fireworks." He pointed to some fireworks going off in the middle of the city.

Oh. They were real fireworks. Oh well.

"I wonder what the occasion is." I voiced my thoughts aloud.

"Who knows?" He shrugged.

I turned my head away from the fireworks display to see him looking at me intently.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing." He smirked and wrapped me in bear hug.

"You are so weird." I muttered under my breath.

"So are you." He responded, hearing me despite my efforts.

We walked back to my apartment hand in hand.

I opened the door to see Nudge and Iggy sitting on the couch.

"Max!" Nudge cried. "I was so scared! What if something happened to you? I would never forgive myself. And you." She stared at Fang. "I can't believe you would have the nerve to-"

"Nudge!" I groaned.

"What?" She asked.

"You aren't my mom. I'm allowed to have a boyfriend and we're allowed to go out." I told her.

"But-" She looked from me to Fang and then back to me.

"Fine." She sighed, knowing she wouldn't win this one.

"Bye." I whispered to Fang. He gave me one more sweet kiss and walked out the door.

That left Nudge, Iggy, and I in the room.

"What?" I asked.

"He's practically a stranger!" Nudge exclaimed.

"No, he's not. He's Fang and I'm going to date him. I don't care what you say _mom_." I replied.

"Okay. Okay." She rolled her eyes. "ZOMG! What did you guys do? Did you have fun?" Nudge gushed. "That better?" She asked.

"Much." I grinned. "Well, if you must know, we watched the Avengers and had a deep discussion about the characters in the movie."

"So you told him how dreamy Captain America is?" She asked.

I nodded, "Bingo. Then after that he took me to this abandoned parking lot."

"Ooh! Sexy…" Iggy voiced his thoughts on the matter.

I shot him a glare. "We looked at the stars and the full moon and he saved me from almost falling off the roof of a car." I sighed.

"That's not fair!" Nudge complained. "Why do you get the romantic, when I get… Iggy."

"Hey! I heard that!" Iggy shouted.

"I'm just lucky like that." I smirked at Nudge.

She stuck out her tongue at me. I rolled my eyes and got myself ready for bed.

* * *

_The ice cream man was handing out free ice cream. Yum…_

"_One chocolate please." I ordered._

"_Okay, here you go- Maxie. Maxie. Maxieeeeeee!"_

Someone yelling out a distorted version of my name awakened me from my peaceful dream.

I tried yelling 'Go away!' but it came out more as "Urghhhh."

"Come on, Maxie. Wake up." The voice said again.

I looked up to see Fang standing over me, clad in black, as usual.

"Hi Fang." I grinned, still half-asleep. Wait. I'm in my apartment. Not his. Why is he here?

"Fang!" I yelled, coming to a realization.

He grinned like an idiot at me.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" I hissed.

His smile didn't falter, "The door was open."

I sighed, "Then _why_ are you here?"

"We're going to do something fun today!" He said way too perkily for a Sunday morning.

"Fun?" I asked.

"Mmhmm. Don't you trust me, Maxie?"

**And the Fax continues. The next few chapters might be a little mushy. But it _will_ get exciting soon.**

**-cutiepie5514**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally! I got time to update. But my dad stole my computer, so I had to use the laptop. Grrr… Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. (IDNOMR)**

**Ch. 6:**

**Fang POV**

"Where are we going, Fang?" Max asked the entire time while we walked through the city towards my intended destination.

Today was Day 7. The midway point. In a way, it was like Max was halfway between life and death. But as I looked at her, she couldn't have seemed more alive.

"It's a surprise. Don't worry, Max. I have the entire day planned out." I repeated for the 8th time today.

"But-" She started to say.

"No buts. Now come inside. We're here." I grinned.

She looked up at the gigantic restaurant of BLD. BLD stood for Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner.

"You do know this is basically Iggy's competition, right?" She placed a hand on her hip.

"Yep. But it's where my dad took me to eat as a kid whenever we were in the hu- in New York." I bit back from saying the human world.

"Cool." Max nodded.

"Shall we?" I asked, holding out my arm. She laughed and latched on, taking my cue.

"Table for two." I told the girl at the front desk.

"Right this way." She smiled and led us to a booth in the back. "Here is a menu, I'll get one of my waiters here as fast as possible."

I stared at the menu. I knew it all so well.

**Max POV**

My mouth watered as I looked over the choices on the menu. Iggy would most likely kill me if he knew I was here. He's had an ongoing feud with the owner of BLD for months.

The owner would be the one and only, Sam Hicks. He owned the entire place, yet still managed to be a waiter here too. I knew him well because he went to high school with Iggy, Nudge, and I.

"May I take your order?" I looked up to see Sam, decked out in his waiter-ing uniform, holding a pad to write down our orders.

"Max?" He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Tis I." I answered.

"What are you doing here? Did Iggy send you to spy on me?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "No. My boyfriend took me. He went here as a child."

Fang nodded, looking tenser than before.

Sam looked at Fang. "Hey! I know you! You're the one with the dad who always came here and ordered way too much food." Sam laughed. "I remember the last day you came here. You ran around the restaurant proclaiming your dad was angel. I was only… 8?"

Fang's face considerably paled.

"Oh, come on, Fang." I laughed. "Everyone has embarrassing childhood stories."

He nodded. "I'll have the strawberry waffles, a strip of bacon, and a coffee." He ordered.

"I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate sauce and some coffee." I smiled as Sam jotted down our order.

"Isn't that a little much chocolate, Max?" Sam asked.

I shot him a glare. He raised his hands up in surrender and walked away.

"So what's your story with him?" Fang asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Not much." I shrugged. "We went to high school together. Dated a few years. Now he and Iggy are having a little bit of a restaurant war." I tried to pass it off as nonchalantly as I could. Fang didn't seem like the overly jealous type, but you never could tell.

"A few years?" He questioned. _Damn._

"Yeah. Everyone has their high school sweetheart, right?" I asked.

Fang shook his head.

"So you're saying you didn't have a sweetheart in high school?" I asked. I would think with as romantic as Fang was last night, he would have had one. "Then what were you, the player?"

"I didn't really date in high school." He shrugged.

"Someone as attractive as you didn't date in high school?" I asked in awe. Oh, crap. I did not just say that.

"You think I'm attractive?" He wiggled an eyebrow suggestively.

"Don't be an Iggy!" I groaned.

"Your food, Maximum." Sam set down our orders and we dug in. All manners officially out the window.

* * *

"Ack!" I yelled. "I am not going in there." I pointed to the place of doom.

"Its just ice skating, Max!" Fang chuckled.

"Why, of all things, did you pick ice skating? Do I look coordinated to you?" I asked.

"I picked ice skating because it's fun. And yes, you do look coordinated." He answered.

"Who's the one who almost fell off the roof a car here?" I asked, trudging on with my argument.

"Are you really arguing about your clumsiness?" He smirked at my idiocy.

"Oh, whatever." I mumbled.

With a shaky breath, I stuck a foot onto the ice. The other followed suit nicely. With tiny steps, I managed to make my way to the railing.

Although I was clinging to it for dear life, I still managed to fall down. Ice-skating has never been my thing, okay?

Fang laughed loudly at my failed attempt and I glared.

"I'd like to see you do better." I challenged. He just smirked and stepped onto the ice.

I watched in awe as he skated quickly to the middle and around and around and around. He was extraordinarily good at it. He managed to dodge all the people as he went around.

He laughed freely as he skated. I was in a bit of shock actually. He had never seemed so _happy_ before. He was always Fang. Mr. Dark-and-Mysterious-you'll-never-know-what-I'm-really-thinking Martinez.

I was snapped out of my good mood for Fang quickly. And it was only because one girl fell.

**Fang POV**

I felt the joy of skating take over me and soon I was laughing. I didn't mean to break my façade, but it happened.

I saw a blond girl slipping, and my protective instincts took over. I saved her from her fall and soon she was smiling at me.

"Thank you. May I know the name of my savior?" She put her hand on my chest for 'balance.'

"Fang." I answered bluntly.

I looked over to see Max fuming against the rails.

"Well, Fang. I would love to-" I skated away before she had a chance to finish.

"Hey." I greeted Max.

"Hey." She crossed her arms.

"Is Maxie a little jealous?" I teased.

She glared venomously. Okay. Maybe that wasn't the best strategy.

I took her hand in mine.

"What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm teaching you how to skate."

"It's never worked before. Why do you think it'll work now?" She scoffed.

"Because I'm teaching you." I said seriously.

I started out with the baby steps, where she still clutched the rail. Soon the strides got bigger and she was able to release the rail. Her face showed pure delight once she was able to skate on her own.

She took my hand once again and we continued to skate in silence.

There was just something about ice-skating that made you feel free.

Once Max's shoulders began to shake from the cold, we left the rink. We weren't exactly dressed for this.

Honestly, I hadn't been planning any of this. Winging it was the best shot I had of keeping both Max and I entertained.

"So what are we doing now, Oh wise one?" Max asked.

I looked down, not having anything planned. "Why don't you choose?" I asked.

"Well… we could always hang out with the Flock. They don't know you like I do." She suggested.

"I'd like that." I answered.

* * *

"This is what you do for fun?" I asked incredulously.

"Wii tennis is always fun!" Iggy cried. I had figured out rather fast, that Max's friends weren't exactly normal.

Something was always either exploding, inappropriate, or just wrong.

"Gazzy!" I turned to see Angel shouting. "Give me back my Calc homework!"

"No!" He grinned. He could never be doing something that wasn't mischievous.

Angel glowered. "Give me back my calc homework."

He crossed the room and handed her the papers. He seemed to snap out of his daze once he had given the papers back.

I could sear that Angel is a demon child. Not that demons actually exist. I can assure you that is a total myth. Angel just had this way of persuading people to do whatever she wanted.

"That is scary." I whispered to Max.

"I know." She shivered.

I stepped up to grab my Wii remote and started battling Iggy for the title of tennis champ.

Unfortunately with Iggy making comments every three seconds it was a hard task.

"I'm so hot and sweaty!" Iggy squealed girlishly. "I think I might just have to douse myself in water and-"

"PG, Iggy!" Max yelled.

The entire room was laughing and I failed to hit the tennis ball back.

"I win!" Iggy yelled.

"That's not fair." I complained. "You-you… Ugh."

"Exactly." Iggy smirked.

"I should probably be going." I told Max. "Tomorrow we can-"

"Not tomorrow." Nudge cut in. "Tomorrow is Monday. Girl's day. Sorry, bud."

I felt a bit dejected as I left, but happy all the same. My plan with Max was going perfectly. There was only one flaw in my plan. The closer I got to Max, the more I didn't want to lose her.

**Fang is in such a predicament. I'm thinking around one or two more Fax-y chapters before the real action and story plot building starts. Sound good to everyone? Opinions? If you have any suggestions for a few dates, tell me in a review or PM. It would be mucho helpful.**

**Buh Bye!**

**-cutiepie5514**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I am certain that this is the last chapter before the plot thickens! Mwahaha! ;)**

**Disclaimer: IDNOMR**

**Ch. 7:**

**Fang POV**

My resolve was fading fast. I knew Max was avoiding me, I just didn't know why. I had called her every day after her 'Girl's Night' and she always had plans. I didn't know what to do.

So, how did I know she was avoiding me? Being an angel, I still had to follow her. Which meant that I saw what her 'plans' were. Unless her plans included ordering Chinese food after work every day, watching TV, and sleeping, she was avoiding me.

Hence my predicament. Its Friday, Day 12. I knew that today I couldn't take no for an answer. If she only had two days left, I at least wanted to spend one of them with her. Even if she didn't want to.

I dialed up her number.

"Hey Fang." She picked up. Good.

"Hey, do you want to-" I started to say.

She cut me off with, "I have plans."

"Let me guess." I said. "Chinese food, a nap, and some CSI: Miami?"

She scoffed, "I would never watch CSI: Miami, you doofus. Criminal Minds is where it's at."

"Why are you avoiding me?" I asked bluntly, my voice void of emotion.

"I'm not." She responded.

"Oh, really? Then you wont mind ditching Shemar Moore **(A/N: Criminal Minds Actor, Whoop whoop!) **to come with me." I told her.

"Fine." She sighed.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7." I hung up before she could object.

I didn't know why she was avoiding me, but at that point, it didn't matter. At least she was coming.

**Max POV**

Yes, I was avoiding Fang. It wasn't my plan. It really wasn't. It was just something that happened after girl's night.

It was just something Nudge said.

~Flashback~

"_So, Max. How's Fang?" Angel asked, grinning._

"_He's fine." I shrugged._

"_You know," Nudge said. "He hasn't really left your side much since you met. I don't know. I'm just afraid he might be the clingy type."_

"_Clingy?" I asked._

_Nudge shook her head, "Just forget I said anything."_

~End Flashback~

I couldn't exactly forget it. I began to notice that he did call every single day. Maybe he was clingy. I mean, I wasn't exactly going to die tomorrow, why was he being so… consistent?

I sighed and got ready for wherever we going. I was still contemplating dumping him. I could not do clingy. That was another one of Dylan's flaws I failed to acknowledge until recently.

A knock on my door lifted me from my state of thinking.

I opened it to see Fang in his normal black attire. He seemed happy to see me, but a conflicted emotion crossed his eyes.

"We're going somewhere really special." He said. His face showed nothing. I began to wonder how someone could block out all emotion like that.

"Okay." I managed to say.

Once again, we walked through the New York streets. It was obvious that he didn't have a car by now.

We came to a stop in front of a small park.

"This is it." He announced.

Taking my hand, we walked slowly toward a pond in the center. He looked at it in concentration and I decided to follow his lead.

Two frogs, three lily pads, a few tadpoles, and soda can at the bottom of the lake. That was all I saw. I looked over to Fang to ask what was so special.

His eyes were clouded over with emotion. I could make out pain, sadness, yet joy.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This… this was my mom's favorite place in New York." His voice cracked. I remembered what he had said about his mother. She was dead. Suddenly I wondered why.

"How'd she die?" I asked quietly.

He turned his head to me. I could tell he probably didn't want to relive the experience.

"Nevermind." I said quickly.

"No. It's okay." He cleared his voice. "We were in New York one day. My mom was on business. We were just walking. A man held out got out a gun and pointed at a woman." His voice shook. "My mom ran across the street and jumped in front of the woman. She took the full impact of the bullet. The woman who she saved called the paramedics and she tried to save my mom. They couldn't do it. She bled to death." He finished.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, knowing it wouldn't help.

"It's okay. That was, um, the first time I've actually said it out loud." He admitted. I felt flattered he would share it with me.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He whispered.

"I got paranoid about something Nudge said." I admitted.

"What?" He pried further.

"That you were clingy. It was just a trait that my last boyfriend had." I told him.

He let out a hollow laugh, obviously still hung up on his mother.

"I just wanted to see you." He whispered. I smiled at how open he was being with me. I had seen him around other people. Closed off, quieter, and less personable.

"Good." I told him. An idea sparked inside my head. "Come on." I pulled on his hand.

"What are we doing?" He asked.

"Surprise." I smirked.

He raised an eyebrow; "You aren't bringing me to another rave, are you?"

I rolled my eyes and started to pick up my pace.

I stopped in front of the swings and smiled.

"Swings?" He questioned. I grinned.

"Push me." I commanded, sitting down. Rolling his eyes, he pushed my swing until I was up as high as I could.

"Now you." I yelled, gesturing to the swing next to me.

He got onto the swing and began to pump his legs until he reached the same height as I was at.

"Don't you love it? It's the closest we're ever going to get to flying." I sighed.

"What about airplanes? Or hang-gliding? Or skydiving?" He asked.

I turned my head to glare, "Don't be a smart-ass."

He smirked and resumed swinging.

I skillfully jumped off my swing **(A/N: Don't try this at home, folks. My sister broke her nose doing this!) **and smiled at my perfect landing.

"Catch me!" I yelled to Fang. I took off at a run.

I kept my breathing steady and sprinted through the grassy park. I ignored my surroundings until two arms clutched my waist and pulled me to a stop.

I looked up to see Fang smirking down at me.

"Slowpoke." He said.

"I am not a slowpoke!" I yelled a bit loudly.

"Then I am just amazingly fast." He grinned lazily.

Once I was able to catch my breath I responded.

"Don't be full of yourself." I muttered.

That just widened his smile. He leaned in to kiss me. In three, two, on-

"Max!" A voice called.

I turned to see the owner of the voice who ruined my perfect moment.

I wasn't able to stifle my gasp as I saw Dylan standing there, glowering at me. Once I got over the shock, my anger kicked in. Why would he be interrupting _me_?

"Dylan." I growled. Fang's grip on my waist tightened.

He walked up to me. "What are you doing, Max?" He asked calmly.

"Well, I _was_ on a date with my boyfriend." I gestured to Fang.

"Already over me, huh?" Dylan asked.

I crossed my arms, "There wasn't much to get over."

Dylan's eyes flared with hurt and anger. How was he hurt? Because he didn't have me to control anymore?

"You're going to regret breaking up with me." Dylan sneered and stormed off. I watched him retreat.

"In your dreams." I muttered to myself.

I closed my arms and relaxed myself a bit.

"Who was that?" Fang asked quietly.

I sighed. As much as I didn't want to share about Dylan, Fang had already told his painful story of the day. Now it was my turn.

"My ex-boyfriend." I said finally. "He was manipulative and controlling. He barely let me out of his sight. I always listened to him. It was scary how he could control me. For the months I was dating him, I barely spoke to anybody besides him. When he proposed to me, I finally snapped out of my trance, realized what a jerk he was, and broke it off with him."

Fang nodded understandingly. I doubt he had ever been through anything similar, but somehow it reassured me.

For a while, we just sat there on a park bench. I leaned my head on him and he slung an arm over my shoulder.

Despite the few others in the park, I felt like it was just us.

I looked up at his face. It showed nothing. It seemed odd how easily he could hide his emotions.

I pressed my lips to his and everything seemed right.

But only as I pulled back did I realize something. That kiss held something. That kiss was tinged with sorrow. But why?

**Everything gets better next chapter. I thought this one was one of the best so far, though. If I do say so myself.**

**-cutiepie5514**


	8. Chapter 8

**I promised interesting things in this chapter… and I don't disappoint! Hopefully… :\**

**Disclaimer: IDNOMR**

**Ch. 8:**

**Fang POV**

It was taking me a bit longer than normal to orb to HQ. Probably because whenever I pictured those familiar walls, visions of Max popped into my head. Max smiling, Max, laughing, Max making a sarcastic comment. She made up basically everything I thought about.

As our date made it's way into my head, I cracked a smile. It had gone perfectly, I had opened up to her and she had opened up to me. Then there was that Dylan guy. I really want to punch his head off, but that would kind of go against the whole 'no harming humans' thing.

Snapping back to reality, I shut my eyes and pictured HQ clearly. Opening my eyes, I was surrounded by the usual. A bunch of angels doing their jobs.

Looking for a familiar face, my eyes landed Ella. I made my way to her, a smile forming on my face as Max began to take over my mind. As I got closer, the smile forming dropped. Ella looked terrified, she was even trembling. I stopped in front of her.

"Ella, what's wrong?" I asked, worry laced in voice.

Her voice shook, "The Angel of Death… H-he wa-ants to see yo-ou." She slowly pointed to the office door that belonged to The Angel of Death. "What did you do, Fang?" She whispered.

"I don't know." I replied. He couldn't possibly know about… Max, could he?

I walked towards the office door, trying to calm my shaking hands. I swiftly opened the door and walked in.

The door swung shut behind me and a light flickered on. The Angel of Death was sitting at his desk. His dark hood covered his head. You couldn't see an inch of his face, but he still managed to seem deadly.

"I was told you wanted to see me." I said in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Ah… yes, Fang, right?" He replied. His voice shocked me. It sounded deep and… a bit familiar.

From the legends, although no one has ever seen The Angel of Death's face, he has been said to be alive since the start of the world. In a sense, immortal. That was what most people believed; yet it was still a legend because nobody would or could ever verify it. I figured his voice would be old and crackly, not smooth as it was. It had verified one thing, though. The Angel of Death was a guy. For sure.

I cut my trance short. "Yes." I said.

"You are hereby suspended from angel duties for an entire year. You will have your powers, but you will not get a single mission. Is that clear?" Authority and superiority were clear in voice.

"That isn't fair." I argued.

He laughed lazily, "Ah, but it is. You got attached to a human, didn't you?"

I remained silent.

"Didn't you?" He repeated.

"How do you know that?" I ground out each word.

"Another angel was in the human world when they spotted you. You were very… intimate with your assignment." He chose his words carefully.

I thought for a moment, "How can you just go on their word?"

"Your actions in this office have made it quite clear that the claim was valid." He responded. "You're _in love_ with this girl. It's written quite clearly on your face." He spit out the words 'in love' like venom.

My temper got a hold on me. I slammed my hands on his desk.

"Max doesn't _deserve_ to die." I growled.

He wasn't fazed by my anger. "She is on death's list. She _will_ die. Now get out of my office. Before I make your suspension longer."

I stormed out of the office fuming. Ella looked a bit relieved that I came out in one piece, though when she saw my attitude her face resumed the worried expression.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I'm suspended, sis." I sneered. I felt a bit bad for taking out on Ella, but it felt good to be angry.

"Why?" She gasped, ignoring my mood. I couldn't, no I wouldn't, tell her. It would bring her nothing but trouble.

I closed my eyes and envisioned the pond in the park. It was late enough that the park would be abandoned.

I opened my eyes and adjusted to my new surroundings. The park was indeed empty. I looked from the trees, to the grass, to the swings, and finally to the pond. I stared down at my reflection, remembering all the times my mother and I had come here.

Sighing, I rested my head in my hands. A few small tears escaped from my eyes.

In a small voice, I started to whisper.

"What should I do, Mom?"

* * *

Groaning, I woke up in a familiar alleyway. It was Sunday. It was _the_ day. The day Max dies.

The thought crossed my mind that it had already happened and a whimper escaped. I know, how lame does that sound? A grown man, an _angel_, whimpering?

After my night at the pond I decided to lay low on Saturday and just wander through the city. I figured keeping my distance was the best tactic for now.

I knew that today I would have to follow Max. They probably have a new angel working her case, but I was determined to follow her. To watch her until the end. To be her own personal guardian angel.

Walking to her apartment, I prayed that she was still alive. I wanted to see her alive at least one more time.

Keeping a distance away, I watched the doors of a New York apartment building swing open and shut. Letting out and in new people with every turn.

A sigh escaped my lips as a dazed and tired Max left the building. She was obviously not happy to be up at 7 AM. A gleeful Nudge was on her tail; ranting about something I had no interest.

My heart fluttered as she smiled at something Nudge said. Get that. Fang + Heart + Flutter in one sentence? I've got it bad.

I watched Max go through her day. She picked up coffee, got a haircut, had Nudge drag her through the terrible place known as the spa, and much more.

"Yeah, Nudge. I'll be fine. I'll grab a taxi and meet you back at the apartment." Max announced, laughing. Her laugh soothed me, despite this was exactly what I had been dreading.

Max was leaving Nudge to go on her own. Leaving her alone. And vulnerable.

She entered a grocery store and went from aisle to aisle. I followed her slowly, being sure not to arouse suspicion from anyone.

With bags of groceries in hand, she walked out of the store.

Men in dark, inconspicuous clothing walked up to Max. I watched in horror from afar.

"Hello." I heard the tallest one, most likely the leader of the group, say.

"Hi." Max said flatly.

Two of the others in the group glanced around and then dragged her into a nearby alley. I walked closer.

Max attempted to scream but was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"We need all your money." The leader growled. Max wouldn't budge. She thrashed violently against those holding her.

Go, Fang! Go save her!

_No. It was meant to happen. She was on death's list for a reason._

And for once in my life, I listened to my voice of reason.

I didn't do anything as the leader kicked Max in the shin. I didn't do anything as the leader took out and gun and shot Max in the head. I didn't do anything as they grabbed her wallet and ran away. I didn't do anything.

It all passed by so quickly and only now was I aware of Max's unmoving body on the ground.

My hand shot up to my mouth as I ran over to her.

"Max!" I choked back sobs. The tears started to roll violently down my cheeks.

"Max!" I repeated. I covered her wound and tried by any means to get her to open her chocolate eyes. To talk to me.

I put two fingers up to her neck. Nothing. She was gone. For the second time in my life, I watched the person I loved the most bleed to death.

I clutched her shoulders and continued to bawl, not caring who saw my reaction. Not that there was anyone there to watch.

Once the hot tears stopped pouring from my eyes, I leaned in to her.

"Max." I whispered.

**So… I got tons of reviews telling me not to let Max die. So what did I do? I made her die. Okay, I'm evil. Oh well. You'll have to read on to see what happens… Mwahaha!**

**-cutiepie5514**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay… here it is! Chapter 9. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: IDNOMR**

**Ch. 9:**

**Fang POV**

As I sat there, crying over Max's body, tons of thoughts flashed through my mind.

Max at the pond, Max playing Wii, my mom getting shot, and strangely enough, the legend of the Time Turner. The legend I had forgotten years ago flashed into my head.

_There once was an angel. He wasn't an ordinary angel though; he had the power to orb through time. He found his power by trying to orb to a place he had never seen before by looking at a picture of it. The picture was taken in the past, though, and he was orbed there. It's said that only ancestors of the Time Turner share this power._

That's it! It's a long shot, but maybe it would work. I prayed I was related to him. Hell, I prayed that he even existed. Through my sobs, I pictured Max exiting her apartment building at the beginning of the day. The windblown hair, the dazed expression, and the tired appearance, I pictured it all.

Opening my eyes, I was at the apartment building all right, but was Max going to come out was the question.

She exited the building looking the same way she had this morning. Wiping the few tears left on my cheeks, I knew what I had to do. This time, I would save her.

**Max POV**

I couldn't believe Nudge. She had dragged me to a spa on my free day. How did I deserve that? She also forced me to get a trim, which I didn't need. I'm growing my hair out, okay?

"Yeah, Nudge. I'll be fine. I'll grab a taxi and meet you back at the apartment." I announced, laughing.

"Hey Max?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"I'm getting serious déjà vu today." She said.

"Me too!" I exclaimed. The déjà vu feeling was starting to get a little creepy. "Well, see you later."

"Later." Nudge waved and left.

Now, to the supermarket!

* * *

Okay, is this weird? I have this freaky feeling someone is following me. I've had it for the last two weeks.

After paying for my groceries, I walked out into the cold New York night.

Men in dark, inconspicuous clothing walked up to me.

"Hello." The tallest one, most likely the leader of the group, said.

"Hi." I said flatly. How do I get away from these goons?

Two of the others in the group glanced around and then dragged me into a nearby alley. I thrashed violently and attempted to scream, but was cut off by a hand.

"We need all your money." The leader growled. I wasn't going give this-

"I suggest you put the girl down." A voice said from the end of the alleyway. I looked up to see Fang standing there, pointing a gun straight at the leader.

"Don't walk any closer." The leader warned, pulling out a gun. "I have one, too. And I'm not scared to use this on the pretty, little girl."

"Don't _walk_ any closer?" Fang clarified.

"Ya." Leader-dude nodded.

Fang grinned, "Okay." He closed his eyes. What's he doing?

Suddenly, he disappeared. Just disappeared. Poof! Gone. Out of freaking _thin air_.

"You said no walking." A voice sounded from behind me. I craned my head to see Fang there, gun pressed against the back of the leader's head.

"What the hell? Boys, this is a freak! Run!" The leader sounded, and the muggers ran off into the night.

Suddenly, from behind a wall, a girl with tan skin and straight black hair appeared from behind a wall.

"Fang!" She screamed. "What did you _do_?"

"Ella. _You're_ who they assigned on my case?" He asked.

"Yeah. I can't believe you just interfered. So the rumors are true." She crossed her arms and sneered. "You got attached to a human."

Fang looked to me. "Max, this is my sister, Ella."

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

Fang grabbed my hand, and then spoke. "Bye. Love you, Ells. Oh and Max, this might be a little disorienting."

"What?" I asked. Quickly, I felt myself being pulled in all directions. I squeezed my eyes shut.

When the feeling stopped, I opened my eyes. We were in my apartment's living room. Nudge and Iggy were nowhere to be seen.

"What did you do? What are _you_?" I asked, scared and a bit confused.

"Well, that's easy." Fang smiled. "We just orbed from the alley to your apartment. And _I_ am an angel."

"An angel?" I asked in disbelief. "An angel with a shotgun, more like."

"Yeah." He laughed. "Not that is was loaded with anything but bebe pellets. I may be somewhat of a fugitive now, but I'm not going to break the second most important angel rule. You can't harm humans."

"Second most?" Curiosity got the best of me. "What's the first?"

He sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Don't get attached to a human." He whispered.

**Fang POV**

After I explained the entire angel world to Max (from the Angel of Life to the Angel of Death to death's list, just about everything.), Max sat there in shocked silence.

"You didn't tell me?" She whispered.

"No. Up until today, I thought that interfering was wrong." I admitted.

"What made you change your mind?" She asked.

"There's a certain angel from the past. He could orb back in time. Like from earlier in a day to earlier in a month to 3 years ago. He was just a legend, but legend said that anyone related to him had the same powers. I-I saw you die." I choked out. "I tried to orb back to the beginning of the day to make sure I could save you this time."

"So that was what was with the déjà vu today." She muttered. "What do we do now?"

"I figure we have to leave. We have to go somewhere that they'd never look." I said.

She sighed, "I know a place."

I looked up at her face in hope.

"On one condition." She clarified.

**Third Person POV**

Mari felt awful as she looked down at the failed case report in her hands. Ella had explained the entire situation with Fang to Mari. She wasn't pleased at all.

Slowly walking towards the office of The Angel of Death, Mari's hands shook. She hated going in there successful, failing would just make the atmosphere ten times worse.

The door opened and closed behind Mari as she walked into the office.

"Yes, Mari?" The Angel of Death asked, dark hood pulled over him as usual.

"It was a failure." Mari said quickly.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"Fang." Mari said bitterly. "He interfered. There was nothing we could do."

Mari could almost feel him glowering underneath his hood.

"Get out of my office." He muttered.

Mari nodded and scurried out.

The one person, _the one person_, that he puts on death's list for personal reasons and she just won't die!

He had gone through all he could to make sure she would. He had even managed to get her name past the Angel of Life without interference. But no… she just had to go and make _another_ angel fall in love with her.

Kicking the desk, the Angel of Death got up and picked up a mirror.

There were a lot of unknown things about the Angel of Death.

For one thing, he wasn't a trillion years old like everyone believed. No, The Angel of Death job was passed down through the family line. And he hated it. He was only 26, why did he have to spend every day telling people when to die?

Another unknown fact about the Angel of Death was that he wasn't always cooped up in his office. He went down to the human world like everyone else, and even had quite a huge life down there. Which is part of the reason Maximum Ride was on the list for _personal_ reasons.

The Angel of Death looked into the mirror. He pulled off his overly large hood that hid all of his features. He peered into the mirror, looking at his blond hair, turquoise eyes, and overall movie star looks.

Ah, yes. That was another unknown fact about him. He may be known to many as the Angel of Death, but he had a name. A real name that his father gave him.

And what was that name?

Dylan.

**_Huge_ plot twist! Who saw that coming? I know I didn't! Oh wait. I did. Oh well. Review please.**

**By the way, I was laughing my butt off at your reviews, guys. I have never had so many people tell me that they hate me in one day! You guys _seriously _thought I was going to kill off Max? I'm not that cruel. But that twist of her becoming an angel did cross my mind... I decided to go with this instead though.  
**

**Peace!  
**

**-cutiepie5514**


	10. Chapter 10

**IhaveacupcakeIhaveacupcakeIh aveacupcake! *Looks down* No cupcake. People are liars, when you wish for something hard enough it most certainly does not come true! Or I would have a cupcake right now. So anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOMR**

**Ch. 10:**

**Fang POV**

I was surrounded by laughter. Horrendous laughter. Coming from who? Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, of course.

Yes, Max had her one condition alright. She said we could escape together, but we had to bring the Flock. Now I really feel like banging my head against a table. The Flock didn't believe a single word I said.

Which is exactly why they are laughing extremely hard right now. Yeah, not fun for me. Especially not when they keep cracking all these angel jokes.

"Let me guess." Iggy said between laughter. "You were Beyonce's inspiration for the song Halo, right?"

"Oh, Fang!" Gazzy cried. "I can see your halo, halo, halooo!"

"I'm not kidding." I crossed my arms. Naturally, this sent them into more fits of laughter.

"Guys!" Max yelled. "Just consider this is all true for two freaking seconds!" I looked to her and smiled. Honestly, I could care less who thought I was a joke, if Max believed me, I was on cloud 9.

"Okay…" Angel was the first to speak. "So, you're an angel." She pointed to me. "And the 'Angel of Death' is after Max, so you want us to go into hiding?"

I nodded. When she puts it that way it almost sounds bad…

"Well, where were you planning on _orbing_ us?" Nudge asked, still not believing me.

"I don't know. Max said she had a place." I shrugged.

Max nodded meekly, "My mom's house in Arizona. According to Fang, on my 'file', I have no ties to my mother. Which, I basically don't."

"Well, then lets orb there now." Iggy hopped up.

"I need to know what it looks like." I explained. "Is there a picture or anything you could show me?"

Max went to another room of the apartment, and then came back. She handed me a photo of her and who I assumed was her mother. The walls in the background were lime green, a brown couch, and lamp on the left side of the couch.

"Has anything been changed since that picture was taken?" I asked. "I don't want to take us back in time…"

"Yeah." Max nodded. "The walls are off white… and the lamp is on the right side of the couch."

"Okay." I thought for a moment. "Everyone get in a circle, hold hands. Bring any bags you're going to need." I said finally. They obeyed, but I definitely heard the snickers. I couldn't help but smile at Nudge's gigantic suitcase, while everyone else had little travel bags and I had, well, nothing.

"Are you going to be able to orb this many people at once?" Max asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know. Everyone close your eyes, though."

They did as I asked and I shut my own eyes. I pictured off white walls, the couch, and the lamp on the right side of the couch. I didn't picture Max and her mother, though, because that would've taken us to the past for sure.

I slowly opened my eyes. We were in the room Max had described and I had envisioned. I smirked at everyone else, whose eyes were clamped shut.

"You can open your eyes." I announced.

They all looked around in astonishment, except for Max of course.

"This-this is crazy. We're probably on one of those prank shows, right? Where's the camera, Max?" Iggy said, panicked.

"Why would anyone want to prank you, Iggy?" Max asked, crossing his arms.

_Briiiiinng!_

"Oh, that's the phone." Max shrugged. "I'll get it."

She crossed into the adjacent room and picked up the ringing phone.

"No, she's not here right now. No, I would not like to buy a cheesecake. Um… yeah? Hey, can I ask you a question? What's the date? October 12? What _year_, though? 2012. Good, bye!" Max hung up.

"Telemarketer." She said, smiling. "But we are definitely in the present."

"Does this mean I don't have to go to school anymore?" Gazzy asked.

Max shrugged. "For now…"

"Awesome!" He yelled. "I love this, Fang!"

**Max POV**

I couldn't help but laugh at Fang's expression. After we established that Fang really was an angel, Iggy wouldn't stop with watching the angel movies and TV shows.

"We do not get drunk like that!" Fang yelled at the main angel on Supernatural.

I couldn't help but laugh. "It's a TV show, Fang. They don't know that angels really exist."

"Yeah, if they did. You'd be playing the main role. I mean, think about it! You've got looks. Plus, you're already an angel, meaning they don't have to pay to add special effects and graphics and all that. And-" Nudge stopped her rant as we heard the front door open.

"Ari?" My mother's voice called. "Is that you? You didn't tell me you had friends over."

"Ari, you wouldn't mind clean-" She stopped as she saw who occupied the living room. "Max. What are you doing here?"

"My friends and I need to hide- I mean, hang out here for a while." I corrected myself at the last second.

"Why?" My mom questioned.

I sighed. "It's a long story… but the point is that I _really_ need to stay here for a while."

"We don't have room for this many people." She said slowly.

"Yes we do." I countered. "Iggy and Gazzy can use the bunk bed in me and Maya's old room. Nudge and Angel can share dad's old king bed. And me and Fang brought sleeping bags."

"No I didn't." Fang whispered to me.

"I did." I hissed back.

"You can stay here, Max. But any time you're ready to give me a real explanation, I'll listen." She looked to me pleadingly. I nodded and brought the sleeping bags out of my case.

"Here you go." I chucked a sleeping bag at Fang.

"Way to be gentle." He chuckled.

I turned to the Flock, "Everyone! Let's get some sleep."

I showed Nudge and Angel to my father's old room. They seemed happy and I left them to help Gazzy and Iggy.

When they entered my old room, they were floored.

"It's pink!" They yelled in unison.

"Maya's choice. Not mine." I shrugged.

Iggy frowned, "I am not sleeping in a pink room."

"That's cool." My lips quirked upward. "You two can have the sleeping bags and Fang and I will take the bunk."

"No!" They both yelled and crossed their arms.

"Okay then." I smirked. "Sweet dreams." I closed the door and walked back to the living room.

I smiled at the familiarity of this place. I never realized just how much I missed it, I guess. I did grow up here, though. It has sentimental value or something sappy like that.

I set up my sleeping bag next to Fang's and laid down in it.

I closed my eyes and pulled the cover over me. Soon, I heard footsteps and I knew Fang was lying down next to me.

I tried to get to sleep. I really did. But the wave of tiredness just wouldn't sweep over me.

"You're awake, aren't you?" Fang whispered.

"Yeah." I responded quietly. "Why are you up? Angels do sleep, right?"

He let out a small chuckle. "Of course we do. What do you think? We need sleep. We can't just rely on coffee and 5-hour energy to keep us awake forever."

I let a small blush cover my cheeks. Thank goodness I was under the covers.

"Max, will you tell me something?" He asked gently. Uh-oh. I don't like that tone of voice…

"Uh… sure." I answered.

"Who's Maya?" He asked.

"Oh." I answered bitterly. "She's my sister. We were best friends for the majority of our life. We did everything together. Then, after senior year, she just picked up and left. Said she was going to be famous and that she didn't need our family any more. She didn't really, though. She became famous." I laughed humorlessly.

"Well, I know that _you_ are ten times more awesome than she'll ever be." Fang said childishly before draping an arm over my shoulder. I cracked a smile.

"Have you ever heard of Maya's Crew?" I asked slowly.

"That band?" He asked. "Yeah… ohhh. It's the same Maya isn't it?"

I nodded.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, their drummer is crap." Fang said honestly and I laughed.

He was right, though. Ratchet was always pretty pathetic on drums.

"Max." Fang whispered. "Get some sleep."

With his arm draped around, I snuggled closer to him and tried to get to sleep. To my surprise, I actually did.

**Aww, little bit of Fax at the end there. **

**Well, I have to go. (P.S. I still don't have a cupcake…)**

**-cutiepie5514**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that this is a little late. I'm on vacation right now. I would also like to say thank you to all of you who gave me virtual cupcakes. ;) It kind of shows me that you actually read these A/Ns and they aren't a waste of my time. Eh… I'd still write them if nobody read them. :D I'm just annoying like that.**

**Disclaimer: IDNOMR**

**Ch. 11:**

**Fang POV**

"Whoa Maxie! What happened here last night?" Yes, ladies and gents, that is the sentence I woke up to.

Opening my eyes, they wandered to my surroundings. Sleeping bag, comfy couch, way-too-bright lamp, fuming Max, TV- wait! Fuming Max? Uh-oh…

"Nothing happened, Ari." Max said, crossing her arms.

"Really? Because you two looked pretty-" He began to say.

I looked at him. "Are you really trying to get on _her_ bad side?"

He looked down. "Um… I'll start over. Hi Max! So glad you're home."

Max continued to glare at him.

"I'm sorry?" He tried. Another glare.

He sighed, "Well, breakfast is in the kitchen." Max ran away from my grip and was gone faster than you could say 'pancakes'.

I groaned and began to get up myself. Max's lack of sleep led to my lack of sleep. I'm honestly not sure how she managed to be so awake.

"You're the guy from the carnival, right?" He asked. "Fang?"

I nodded and walked past him into the kitchen. Let me tell you, it was a sight to see.

Gazzy was pouring milk on Iggy's head, Nudge was telling off Angel about hogging the covers, and Max was sighing while eating pancakes while her mother tried to talk to her. Key word: Tried.

Slowly, I brought two fingers to my mouth. Slightly smiling, I blew.

"Owwwwww!" I heard groans from all over the room.

"What was that for?" Max glared. I think she was more upset that she dropped her pancake then the fact that I had whistled loudly.

"I think my eardrums are broken." Nudge groaned. "What if they really are, Fang? I'll blame _you_. And then I'll sue you and take away all your money and possessions! Then, after that I'll msdidgohi…" Gazzy slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth.

"I don't have any money or possessions." I looked Nudge straight in the eye.

Once Gazzy's hand was removed, she let out a simple "Oh." I think she's learning…

Happy with the peace that I had brought, I sat down and grabbed a pancake. I always wondered why they called them pancakes. I mean sure, you make them in a pan, but they are certainly not cake! They don't taste, look, or smell like cake. Personally, I think cake is much better than pancakes will ever be.

"But Maaax!" I heard Nudge moan, snapping me out of my pancake train-of-thoughts. "We have to! I didn't pack enough clothes."

"Nudge." Max said sternly. "You packed enough clothes for an 8-year stay on Mars."

"But I need clothes for _Earth_." She pouted. With Nudge widening her eyes, Max couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine! You can go to the stupid mall!" She exclaimed. "Fang, Angel, and I will come with you."

"What? I'm not-" I was cut off by a deadly glare from Max.

"You're not what?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

I gulped. "Nothing."

"We have to go out…" Ari explained, gesturing to himself and Max's mom.

"I'm sure Iggy and Gazzy can handle themselves." She shot them both glances. "Right?"

"Yup!" Gazzy chirped.

"Yesiree…" Iggy drawled.

Nudge grinned. "Let's go now!"

"We're still eating." Angel said between bites of pancake.

"I won't talk the entire walk there if we leave now." Nudge set out a proposition.

Suddenly, Angel, Max, and I all dropped our forks onto the table.

"I'm ready to go!" Max jumped up.

* * *

"Max. Max. Max!" I yelled, forcing Max out of a daze that she was stuck in.

"What?" She asked.

"We were talking." I sighed. Max had been slightly zoned out ever since we set foot in this mall. Angel and Nudge had gone off into some random girly store, leaving me with Max.

"What was the question?" Max sighed.

"I asked you why you went to high school in New York when your family lived here." I explained.

"Oh." Max laughed. "I remember Maya and I begged my mom for days to let us go live with our cousins in NY. My mom finally gave in just before… sophomore year?" Her answer came out as a question.

"Wow… your mom was pretty… lenient." I struggled to find the right words.

"Yeah." Max snorted, probably from some memory or inside joke.

"Is that you Max?" I heard a voice call. I looked up to see a head of shaggy blond hair attached to a bulky, stocky body.

"Maximum Ride?" He asked again.

"Do I know you?" Max questioned, slightly pushing herself behind me.

"It's me." He laughed. "I only went to school with you from kindergarten to freshman year."

Her eyes widened in recognition. "Omega?" She asked. I struggled, trying not to snort. Who has a name like Omega? Seriously?

"You've changed a lot." Max commented.

He grinned, taking it as a compliment. "So have you."

"Why are you back home?" Omega tried to make conversation.

"I'm staying with my mom for a little while." Max explained.

Omega's eyes landed on me for the first time, though they quickly shifted back to Max.

"Who is this?" He asked, obviously talking about me.

Max smiled a little. "This is my boyfriend, Fang. Fang this is Omega."

I nodded at him and he nodded back. Yep, that's me. I always follow the man-code. That's one of the rules. Always greet each other by 'the nod'. Okay, so maybe I don't always follow that code. You can't blame me though, there are a hell of a lot of rules.

"Max! Ma-ax!" Nudge shouted. "We have to go back to the house. I got a text from Ig saying that we're needed in a… situation."

"Please don't tell me that they blew something up." Max's eyes widened.

"No." Nudge shook her head. "They just said they had a situation."

"Knowing them, they probably just couldn't figure out how to work the toaster." I muttered.

"We heard that." Iggy and Gazzy's voice sounded.

Max frowned. "What the…?"

"Face time." Nudge explained, holding up her phone.

"So what is this situation?" Max asked.

Iggy and Gazzy both looked at each other. "Uh… we can't exactly explain right now but… it has nothing to do with the toaster if that helps?" Gazzy said.

Max sighed and Nudge hung up.

"I have to go, Omega." Max smiled before tugging Nudge, Angel, and I after her. She amazes me sometimes. I mean, honestly, how do you tug three people after you at once? I don't know… but Max does.

We burst through the front doors of the house and were greeted by a nervous Iggy and Gazzy.

"What's the situation?" Max asked immediately.

"Follow me." Iggy said.

We followed him into the dining room, where a girl was tied to a chair. Not just any girl though. This girl was special. This girl had dark brown hair and a nice even tan.

"E-Ella?" I asked.

**And that's a wrap for today! Sorry that it's late… and shorter than normal. But I'm typing from my hotel room and I've been out for most of the day so it's kind of hard. Thanks for reading. Remember to review!**

**-cutiepie5514**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh, the drama! I'm not going to make this A/N long because I don't want to spend too long on the computer. I am on vacay, might as well enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: IDNOMR**

**Ch. 12:**

**Fang POV**

"E-Ella?" I asked.

She made her face feral, and she looked absolutely appalled to be staring at me, a traitor. But deeper in her eyes, I saw the glint wanting an explanation. The part that didn't care what I was or who I loved, the part that knew I was still her brother.

"What?" She spat at me.

I looked to the Flock. "Everyone clear out. I'll talk to her."

They all nodded, knowing this was personal, and cleared out.

"Ella." I said softly. "Why are you here?"

"I was trying to find you, you traitor." Venom soaked through her words. "But I got caught. And now I'm stuck here with a bunch of idiots and a jackass of a brother."

"Ella." I tried again, though this time my tone was a bit more forceful. "I know you're lying. You could have left any time you wanted by orbing."

She broke contact with my vision, knowing this was true.

Her resolve broke. "Why?" She asked, her voice breaking.

"Because I love her, Ella. I really do. She doesn't deserve to die. I know life is unfair, but this just wasn't right. They shouldn't have the power to rip away the ones we love." I tried to explain to Ella. It broke my heart to see her like this. She was shattered. Her older brother, her _role model_, was breaking everything she had ever believed in. And right now, she just seemed like lost, broken little girl.

"But Fang… It's the way it is. It has always been that way. Please tell this is just a… just a… lapse in judgment." She pleaded, trying to stick the edges of reality as she knew it.

I shook my head and let out a half smile. "It's not. Max is one of the most amazing people I have ever met. In fact, the entire Flock are just great people in general. And in many ways, I am thankful to the angels for letting me save Iggy so I could meet these people. Hell, it might have been fate. Who knows?" I let out a small laugh and Ella cracked a tiny smile.

"Dad misses you." Ella whispered.

I shook my head. "He doesn't miss me. He misses his prodigy of a son. He misses the guy who could do no wrong."

Ella's head drooped slightly. She knew I was right. My dad wasn't the caring type. He was a lover of success. He may say he misses me, but he only misses the fact the my perfect record is no longer being upheld.

"Fang. I… I know you're right." Ella said so quietly, I wasn't even sure I had heard her.

"You do?" I asked in disbelief.

Ella tried to clear her throat of the choked tears that were threatening to spill. "Which is why I'm not going to tell anyone your whereabouts." She announced.

"Oh, Ella." I wrapped her in a hug.

"Aw!" I heard Nudge sniffle.

I sighed. "You all were watching weren't you?" I asked.

Slowly, the Flock appeared from behind the door, all grinning sheepishly.

"You know, Ella," Gazzy said. "You could always stay with us like Fang is."

"Really?" She asked, a small smile starting to appear on her lips.

"Definitely." Max grinned. "Anybody Fang loves we love. As long as you don't mind sleeping on the floor…"

Ella laughed, "We had to sleep on the streets at night in Chicago as training for angel work."

"Oh my gosh! I've always wanted to go to Chicago. What is it like?" Nudge asked, eyes wide.

"I didn't really have the best experience there." Ella shrugged. "I was kind of pissed off the whole time. The rock I was using for a pillow had a snail on it and that kind of set me off. But I did see the cutest purse there…" She reminisced.

"What brand?" Nudge questioned.

"Armani." Ella sighed. "So cute… but so expensive!"

Nudge nodded. "I know the feeling."

"Ella, I'LL SHOW YOU YOUR ROOM." I said loudly.

She glared, "I thought I was sleeping on the floor."

"I know." I smirked. "But that conversation would've gone on for hours if I didn't cut it off now." This time it was Nudge who was glaring.

"Can you… um… untie these ropes now? Ever since I found you and confronted you these things have been digging into my wrists." Ella said.

"Oh, sure." Max said. "Ella? How _did_ you find us?"

"You were my first field case." Ella looked down. "I didn't want to fail and lose you, so I put a tracker on you, Max. I'm sorry… but it's okay. Nobody knows about it but me."

Max's grin didn't falter, "No problem. My boyfriend practically stalked me for two weeks. A little tracker is fine with me."

"That wasn't my fault!" I whined. Whoa whoa whoa. Wait. I whined? Hey, what's that on the horizon? Oh, it's the apocalypse? No biggie…

Max snorted. "Did you just _whine_?"

Obviously I had to protect my manliness in the best way possible. So, duh, I screamed. Loudly.

"NO!" I yelled and crossed my arms.

"You kinda did, man." Iggy said in between chortles.

Scowling, I looked at all the people surrounding me. A laughing Nudge, Iggy, Max, and Gazzy. A grinning Angel. And a smiling Ella. My scowl couldn't last much longer after I saw the expression on her face. For once, she actually looked happy. I knew she was feeling what I felt when I first came around these people, too.

Joy. Pure Joy.

**Third Person POV**

You would think that it would be a huge deal that someone cheated death and another broke the angel code. You would think this, yes, but Dylan had a plan. He was keeping Fang's betrayal on the down low, the only people who knew were the higher ups and Fang's family.

Yes. Dylan had a plan. He had extreme trouble making sure that no one knew of the betrayal, but that was necessary. Dylan's plan was more… personal. He didn't want random angels barging in trying to find Fang and Max.

Max. Yes, Max was always a mystery card in every situation. You could never tell what she would do. But you could always guess. And that's what Dylan was doing. He knew Max well. He knew she was beautiful, witty, sarcastic, and smart. He knew that he loved Max more than anything else he had ever loved. And he also knew that once upon a time, she had loved him. But it seems as soon as he proposed, she lost her love for him. Not that he did.

Dylan was not one to trust, love, or let go of things quickly. He knew as soon as he set eyes on Max that first day at the office she was beautiful. He found so many other qualities along the way that he loved. And he learned to love her. Soon, he befriended her and just laughed and joked and did all the things his father neglected him of when he was a child. That was the love.

Then came the trust. They began seeing each other and he didn't have faith. She lived with a guy for goodness sake. She always insisted he had a girlfriend, but Dylan didn't believe. He trusted Max with everything, but he did not trust that guy or any of Max's stupid, little human friends.

As soon as Dylan proposed, Max walked away. He was heartbroken. But Dylan wasn't one to let go of things easily. He always tried to get her back on any occasion. It was always a no. Soon she quit her job, cutting him completely out of her life. It was all too much. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. So, Dylan knew what he needed to do. He needed to cut her out of his life completely. He needed to let go. He didn't have room for love _or_ loss. So, he put her on the list.

You all know the story after that, but now, Dylan was fuming. He may have a plan, but he didn't have Max anymore. And it killed him. She didn't even have an ounce left of her that loved him. She was all Fang's, which disgusted him to no end.

Once again, Dylan had a plan. One that only he knew of. But the target was no longer tall, blond, and beautiful. The target had been moved to one dark, mysterious man. A man named Fang.

And Dylan had already started the battle. He had placed the perfect little spy.

**Yes! I finally finished this chapter. The last little part in there was just a little insight on Dylan's thoughts. He isn't such a terrible guy! He just has a messed up past, I mean he was related to death, basically. And he doesn't trust easily and he was crushed about losing Max. So yeah, basically this chapter is going to make you either like Dylan a bit more, or make you despise him. It's all up to you. ;)**

**-cutiepie5514**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, this took a while to type up, and I'm not even sure if it's up to standard, but I tried my best. Here is the next chapter of AWAS. (Angel With A Shotgun)**

**Disclaimer: IDNOMR**

**Ch. 13:**

**Max POV**

This can't be happening. No, no, no, no, no! It just can't. I collapsed to the ground and started to pound on the floor.

"Noooooo!" I yelled loudly.

Fang came racing into the room with wide eyes.

"Max!" He bent down and shook me. "You're alright. Shhh… What happened?"

I put my hyperventilating on pause and pointed to the source of ultimate evil.

Fang picked it up with his bare hands and looked at it.

His worried face turned into a frown.

"A high school reunion? That's what this is about?" He sighed. I nodded and bit the ends of my nails.

"You are such a drama queen, Max." He rolled his eyes.

I scoffed. "Am not! I don't want to go into this stupid high school reunion with people telling me how much better off Maya ended up being. Why was I even invited? I was only at that school for a year. Besides, shouldn't reunions be for when I'm, like, 30? Or 28? Or something like that?"

"Max." Fang said calmly. "You don't have to go. It's not mandatory attendance. Besides nobody even knows you're in Arizona."

I crossed my arms. "Omega knows. He'd know I ditched."

Okay, so maybe I was overreacting just a little bit. Just a little! But all my life (after high school, of course) I've had the people who say 'If only you were more like Maya' or 'You two are sisters, you should be more alike. Maybe you should try success sometime, Max.' Okay, so maybe people weren't quite that harsh, but the comments hurt. Badly.

Maya isn't even that good. And Ratchet sucks on drums. Plus, I can always tell when Star misses a note on her back-up singing. And sometimes it looks like Holden is trying to kill the guitar. And Kate- Okay, you get the point. But America seems to like their auto-tuned crap-music. Which means I get comments about Maya. Often.

"Hello, Max?" Fang's voice brought me back.

I blinked at the arm he was waving in my face. "Why are you doing that?" I frowned.

He stopped. "You zoned out."

"Oh." I said.

"Um… I have some bad news." He said timidly.

I sighed, "What?" I was already in a foul mood. Nothing could make it that much worse.

He handed the invitation back to me and pointed to the back, which I hadn't read.

I carefully skimmed the page, looking for what he was referring to. What could this bad news be?

**Time: 6-10 PM**

**Location: Sunshed High School Auditorium!**

**Entertainment: We will be having our very own fame star, Maya Ride, back for the reunion! Everyone get ready for Maya's Crew to be performing. After dinner and Maya's Crew, there will be an open mike night just like at prom!**

I refused to read anymore and threw the invitation down, disgusted. Well, I'm glad I wasn't forced to go to that prom.

"That's it." I growled.

"See. I told you that you wouldn't want to go." Fang smiled.

I looked up at him. "Are you kidding? I'm going. And I am going to show how much better than Maya I am." I uncrossed my arms and got up, swiftly walking past a confused Fang.

I walked into the room of doom. Meaning… the girl's room. As I had expected, Ella, Nudge, and Angel were all giggling on the bed, reading some magazine.

I walked in, smirk plastered on my face. I threw the invitation down in front of them. They all read it and gasped.

"A high school reunion!" Nudge exclaimed. "How fun! Oh, can we come? I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to go to my own reunion because of the whole 'running from evil' thing. I would love to go. Oh, please Max! I have the perfect little dress! And it looks so cute with these pumps that msngifusuoi…" I slapped a hand over her mouth.

"We're all going. It's in a week. Within that time, I need all of you to make me look like I'm successful, better than Maya, and… better than Maya." I repeated with a smirk.

"Oh, Max." Angel rolled her eyes. "You're already better than Maya. But we can… enhance you." A devilish smile played on her lips.

My smirk turned into a grin. "This is going to be great."

I walked out of the door to the girl's room because they said they needed quiet for this task. The task being extreme online shopping.

Smiling, I walked into Iggy's and Gazzy's pretty pink room. And get this, they were playing _hand games_.

I burst out laughing while Iggy and Gazzy turned red in the face.

"'I went to a Chinese Restaurant' is addicting!" He yelled. **(A/N That's a hand game if yall don't know.)**

"Well… I… need your… help." I said between laughter.

"With what?" They asked suspiciously.

"In a week, we're all going to my high school reunion." I smiled.

"You only went to that high school for a year right?" Gazzy asked.

I sighed. "Yeah, but that's not the point."

"So, what? You want us to spike the punch bowl?" Iggy snorted.

I rolled my eyes. "No. The point is that _Maya_ is going. I just thought that maybe you all could do something with the sound system. Make the world hear Maya's real voice, if you will. If you get what I mean." I smiled mischievously

* * *

They knew exactly what I meant.

I shook my hands, which were sweating from anticipation. Tonight was the night. The night of what? The night of the reunion, of course.

I looked down at my tight black dress. Ella said I looked stunning. I thought it was too tight, but I had requested her help. I also figured that it couldn't be horrible, I _had_ caught Fang staring… more than once.

A girl from my high school, Jamie as her nametag said, walked up to us.

"Max!" She exclaimed. "I am so glad you came." She hugged me. I stood there; fake smile plastered on my face, and pretended that I knew this girl.

"I missed you after freshman year." She laughed. I nodded to agree with her. Even if I didn't know her.

"Who's this?" She gestured to Fang.

A real smile started to form on my lipstick-covered lips. "This is my boyfriend, Fang."

"Nice to meet you, Fang." She extended her hand to him.

Fang nodded, remaining in stoic Fang-condition. Jaime wasn't fazed at all. I think I'm starting to like this girl.

"So what's it like being related to _Maya_?" Her eyes widened and she said Maya's name like she was pure gold. "I mean, she's just so famous. I bet you love being related to her."

I gritted my teeth, but tried to smile. "It's okay. Maya's not as perfect as you think though." I take back everything I said about Jaime. She sucks. Not that this hasn't happened before. At least 5 people did the exact thing Jaime did.

"Really?" She acted shocked.

I nodded. "She's auto-tuned, you know."

"Well, every artist is a little auto-tuned." She defended a girl she didn't even know.

"You're right." I smirked. "But tonight Maya is going without auto-tuning at all." A glint began to appear in my eyes.

Jaime gasped. "I bet she'll be amazing!" She clapped and smiled.

"Nice talking to you, Max." She said before walking off. She was obviously still in awe that she was going to being hearing Maya of Maya's Crew _without_ auto-tune. Boy, was she in for a surprise…

I smirked at the thought of what I was going to do. Maya was going down.

"Hey Max." A familiar voice sounded.

And here comes the she-devil herself.

**Fang POV**

Girls are weird. And I mean weird. One minute, Max is devastated that she has to go to this stupid reunion, now she's ecstatic. Though I must say a little makeup and this black dress really suited her… Anyway.

Of course I knew of her plan, but could Maya really be that bad?

I zoned out as Max talked to some girl named Jaime.

"So what's it like being related to _Maya_?" Her eyes widened and she said Maya's name like she was pure gold. "I mean, she's just so famous. I bet you love being related to her."

I gritted my teeth at her comment, and I knew Max did the same. Max had been getting the Maya comments all night and I knew that they must have hurt.

How do you get told your sister is better than you multiple times in one night and just feel fine? Honestly?

You don't.

I turned to Max, who was now smirking. I noted Jaime's absence and realized she must have left. Smirking Max seemed genuinely happy and I didn't want to ruin it. God, I hope this plan works…

"Hey Max." A voice sounded. I turned my head to see the dark brown hair, the famous (For me, infamous) pink streak, and an all too short dress.

So the she-devil has arrived.

**Hey, I hope this wasn't terrible! As always, review! Thanks.**

**-cutiepie5514**


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally got time to write this chapter. I've been pretty busy until right now, so I'm glad I can type out my ideas.**

**Disclaimer: IDNOMR**

**Ch. 14:**

**Max POV**

"Max!" The she-devil, ahem, _Maya _exclaimed.

"Maya!" I mimicked her tone, using the same fake-smile and all.

Her sickly-sweet voice kept going. "I've missed you."

"That's nice. I only wish I could say the same." I smirked.

"Well, how have you been since… how to put this? Well, let's just say it. How have you been since I _left_ you?" She matched my smirk. Maya made my resolve falter in a way only she could.

I felt Fang's hand place firmly on my back, as if silently supporting me.

"Life's been great." I smiled genuinely. "You get fame, fortune, and ugly fan-boys. I get awesome friends, a fun and exciting life, and the perfect boyfriend." I watched her jaw drop. I began to whisper. "I think we both know who got the better deal here." I squeezed her shoulder.

It took her a moment to recover. "You mean that Dylan guy? He's a freak with serious anger problems, Max. I would hardly call that perfect."

"No, not Dylan. Maya this is Fang. Fang this is Maya." I introduced.

Fang looked at Maya in disgust, but she barely noticed.

"Hi." She purred in a way she probably thought was seductive.

Fang looked to me and then let out a laugh. He turned to Maya.

"Not a chance." He chortled and slung an arm over my shoulder.

She took a step back, not used to this kind of reaction.

"So Maya… I was informed you wouldn't be using your auto-tune to enhance your crap singing tonight." I fiddled with my fingers.

She scoffed. "I _never_ use auto-tune. What I have is called talent." She placed a hand on her hip, which only scrunched up her already to tight dress. It was pink and matched her streak.

"You might want to tug that down sweetie." I gestured to all the guys trying to take a peek. "Well, I can't wait to hear you sing, hun." I winked at her and walked away, Fang at my heels.

Once I was sitting oh-so-inconspicuously in the corner, I opened up the purse Nudge had given me. It held lipstick, a pair of flats, and a walkie-talkie. As Nudge would say, cute and practical.

I pulled out the walkie-talkie that Iggy had insisted we needed. What he said was something along the lines of, "No, Max! A cell phone will _not_ work! We are on a top-secret mission." I reminded him that he was only turning off Maya's voice-enhancers. This only made him threaten not to do it so… walkie-talkie it is.

I spoke into the walkie-talkie and tried to keep anyone from noticing.

"Iggy. It's Max. How are you on… the project?" I asked. I heard a bit of fuzz before his reply.

"Maaax!" He whined. "You have to say over! Over."

I rolled my eyes. "Iggy. How are you on the project? _Over_." I emphasized.

"It's going well. I'm almost finished. Gazzy, green switch, not the blue one! Sorry, yeah… we're almost done. Over." He finally said.

I felt a stare on me and I turned my head to see Omega staring at me. I hastily stuffed my walkie-talkie in my purse and walked over to him.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hi Max. What was with the walkie-talkie?" He asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just my brother's idea of a joke, replacing my cell with a walkie-talkie." I replied smoothly.

Luckily, Omega laughed. "Nice."

"Yeah. I…" I trailed off, noticing a couple of video cameras held by people who were most certainly not part of the reunion.

"Who are they?" I pointed, questioning.

"Local news station." Omega shrugged. "They heard Maya's Crew was in town. Wanted to tape it."

"Oh." A grin started to appear on my face. They were local newscasters. Perfect. Maya really is going down. I strolled right next to a newscaster, ready to tell the press about Maya. Unless The Angel of Death (AOD, decided he needed an abbreviation) watches the local news from my hometown, I should be fine.

"Maya's Crew will be performing tonight at her high school reunion right here in-" She stopped, finally realizing her presence.

"Who are you?" She asked hesitantly.

I smiled to the camera. "I'm Maya's sister, Max. I just wanted to announce to everyone that Maya is going to perform tonight live, with no auto-tune or voice-enhancements like usual. It will be purely Maya's voice." I walked out of shot and the newscaster continued, shocked.

"This is amazing!" She exclaimed. "The amazing Maya's pure voice, heard here first tonight on the Sunshed Local News!"

I smirked and walked toward Ella, Nudge, and Angel, who were mingling with some of my old classmates.

"And the puppy just died!" Angel finished.

"That is so sad!" The girl she was talking to cooed.

"Ahem." I interrupted. "Sorry… Lindsay." I read her nametag. "I have to take Nudge, Ella, and Angel, if that's alright with you." She nodded and I signaled for the girls to follow me.

They did so and I scanned the crowd until my eyes fell upon Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy.

"Hey!" I called out and rushed up to them. "Is everything ready?" I asked.

"Yep." Iggy popped the P.

"This is going to be epic!" Angel grinned deviously. Man, does she have a dark side…

"Hello, can I have everyone's attention?" I looked up to the stage, where I saw Jaime standing with the microphone.

"For everyone who doesn't remember, I'm Jaime, your homecoming queen. We are about to have the pleasure of hearing Maya's Crew perform. That will be followed by an open mike. Is everyone ready?" She laughed into the microphone while the crowd cheered loudly.

"So ready." I whispered, but it was lost in the crowd.

Maya walked up to the microphone and smiled out to the crowd. "Hello, everyone! I'm Maya Ride and we are Maya's Crew! Now, who's excited?" The crowd roared in response to her question.

"Let's get moving!" She grinned before taking the microphone from its stand.

_Crash_

_That was you and me_

_Started out so innocently_

_Shattered on the ground_

_I hear the sound_

_Crash_

I looked around to see people already sticking their hands on their ears. I told you she was horrible. Iggy was smiling and grinning at his smart idea of wearing earplugs. I was having too much fun watching this horror, and opted to listen.

_Ringing in my ears_

_I still feel the sting of my tears_

_Someone wake me_

_I can't seem to break free_

_Go on_

_Get out of my head_

_I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe_

_Am I alive or just dead?_

_I've been stumbling in the dark_

_Living in a crash world_

She was murdering her own song, and she knew it. She stopped singing abruptly and her 'crew' stopped playing.

"I'm so sorry!" She spoke into the microphone. "I'm afraid this is a set-up made by my dear sister." She smiled. "She must've made it so that the sound came out funny."

I got a few glares and glances of hatred. But I had been expecting this. I swiftly walked up to the stage.

I swiped the microphone from Maya's grip. "I can assure you, I did no such thing. I just made it so that there was no auto-tune making Maya's voice fake. I thought you should all hear what she really sounds like."

I got a few 'boos' from the crowd, but mostly just shocked stares.

"Oh yeah?" Maya challenged. "Prove it. Sing for us, Max. Show us that you didn't screw with my voice." I smirked at her comment. I had been expecting that, too. It was just so… Maya. She could never refuse a chance to make fun of someone. But what she didn't know was that I could sing… for real.

"Pick up where she left off." I told the crew. They all looked confused, but all the same did as I was told.

_Hush_

_Don't say one more word_

_At this point the truth seems absurd_

_Cause who we were_

_Is gone forever_

_Crushed_

_Underneath the fears_

_Everything's so twisted and weird_

_Someone save me_

_I can't seem to break free_

_Go on_

_Get out of my head_

_I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe_

_Am I alive or just dead?_

_I've been stumbling in the dark_

_Living in a crash world_

_Crash world, yeah, yeah_

_Slow motion_

_Devastation_

_Shoulda seen it coming_

_But I couldn't do nothing_

_Emotion_

_Desperation_

_Someone save me_

_I can't seem to break free_

_Go on_

_Get out of my head_

_I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe_

_Am I alive or just dead?_

_I've been stumbling in the dark_

_Living in a crash world_

_Go on_

_Get out of my head_

_I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe_

_Am I alive or just dead?_

_I've been stumbling in the dark_

_Living in a crash world_

_Crash world, yeah, yeah_

_Crash world, yeah, yeah_

I finished up the song and tried not to laugh at the shocked stares. Maya huffed and stormed off the stage.

"And I think that was the start of open-mike." I grinned and walked off stage.

I was greeted, surprisingly, by Jaime. "Wow! You're amazing, Max!" She smiled in what seemed to be a genuine way.

"Thanks." I smiled and walked towards the Flock.

"How was I?" I asked nervously.

"Amazing." Iggy grinned.

"Perfect." Ella said.

"Awesome." Angel agreed.

"Fantabulous!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Wonderful." Fang commented, sporting his half-smile.

"Uh… Are there any more compliments?" Gazzy asked. "Nevermind, I'll just go with… Ditto?"

I laughed and grinned at all of them.

"Come on." I sighed. "I'm so tired. Let's head back home."

"Same." Angel yawned for emphasis.

I walked out the doors and saw Maya sitting on the steps fuming.

She looked up at me. "Why did you do that?" Venom filled her words.

I shrugged. "I think you had it coming, sis." I gave her a small smile. "I wasn't kidding when I said I had the better deal. Maybe if you find some real friends, it'll make your life better."

I walked away from my sister, my ex-best friend, and my recent enemy. And I didn't look back. Not even once.

**Woot! Way to show her, Max! And no, this will not become one of those musical fanficitons. I mean really, who bursts out in song every three seconds? Besides me of course…**

**Oh yeah, before I forget, I do not own Crash World by Hilary Duff. Great song, though. You should look it up...**

**-cutiepie5514**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: IDNOMR**

**Ch. 15:**

**Max POV**

I sat on the couch in my – well, my mom's – living room. I was giddily replaying the local news and Maya's terrible singing. I hit the rewind button once more.

"Ugh, Max!" Nudge groaned. "I think I'm going to die if I hear that bitch's singing one more time. Can't we watch something worthwhile… like Project Runway! Or Say Yes to the Dress!"

I sent her a glare.

"Well, can we at least watch a different news station?" She asked, sighing.

I narrowed my eyes. "No."

Just as Nudge was about to respond (or try to steal the remote), I felt my cell vibrate. I looked down, expecting a text. Instead, I saw my phone was ringing. Must've forgotten to turn the ringer back on…

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Max?" I heard Sam's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Sam. What's up?"

He laughed. "You should know! I'm watching you right now on NBC news!"

"What? Why?" I asked.

"You stood up to Maya. Way to go, Max!" He said cheerily.

I felt myself stiffen. "That was only supposed to be on the local news."

"Are you kidding? It's world-wide by now." He told me.

"Got to go Sam." I hung up abruptly.

I took the remote and flipped the channel to NBC, where the news lady was already sitting there, reporting on the story.

"Now that Maya, of Maya's Crew, has been exposed as a fraud, rumors have been floating around. The most recent one is that Maya's sister, Maximum Ride will be taking Maya's place in the band."

"That could most certainly be true." The newscaster lady's partner smiled at the camera. "As we saw in that youtube video, she definitely has a voice." His fake smile made me want to vomit. Or maybe it was the fact that I had completely just exposed our information. Either way, I felt like I was going to barf. What a nice thought, yes?

My brain finally processed what the anchor had said. Youtube. That's how this all got out. I am such an idiot! I should've seen this coming. Of course some of the people at the reunion would want to tape this. Maya's Crew was playing; this might have been their only chance to see a famous band in the flesh.

Everyone was shocked to silence. Angel was the first to recover, though.

"This _can't_ be happening." She muttered.

I shook my head. "No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. N-" Nudge slapped a hand over my mouth. Yes, you might want to re-read that sentence. _Nudge_ slapped a hand over _my_ mouth.

I felt an arm around me and I immediately curled into the warmth.

"It'll be okay." Fang's soothing voice sounded. "We'll just… move again."

I surveyed the room to see people's expressions. Angel looked a bit sad, along with Iggy, Nudge looked- well she still looked shocked, Gazzy looked a bit scared, Fang looked soothing- Wait, what? Oh yeah, he's still comforting me. So, who is left? Oh, yeah! Ella. Ella looked… happy? Her lips were twitching up into a bit of a smile. For one time since she got here, I doubted her allegiance (if you can call it that) to us. Or maybe I doubted her sanity. Either way.

I raised an eyebrow. "Any reason you find this particularly funny?" I questioned.

"I was just thinking…" The corners of her lips twitched up even more. Again with the sanity thing… "I think I know where to move."

"Where?" Angel asked hopefully.

"Well. Since Max here is practically a celebrity already, why don't we head down to where all the stars go?" She inquired.

Nudge gasped, "You don't mean…?"

"Don't mean what?" I frowned, still not getting it.

Ella smiled fully. "Where the stars go. Hollywood. Los Angeles. _California_."

I thought out her proposition. Now, where would you expect someone running away from everything to go? Definitely not into the center of the limelight, right? Or am I over thinking this? I pondered more before finally coming to a decision.

"Genius." I said simply.

Nudge squealed. "We're going to LA! Ahhhh!"

Iggy bent down to Gazzy and whispered something I couldn't hear. I rolled my eyes at their antics.

Finally, I turned to Fang. He was, conveniently, already looking at me. Good thing I'm dating him. If I weren't, that would be serious creeper material.

He sighed at the commotion in the room. Nudge squealing, Angel packing, Gazzy… err… tooting, Iggy smiling, and Ella grinning like a maniac. Again I bring up the sanity…

"Well." He smirked. "It looks like Maximum Ride is heading to LA."

Yeah. Don't I know it…

**Ella POV**

I did exactly as The Angel of Death had said. I suggested for them all to go to Los Angeles. I don't know why he told me to, but I had to do as he told.

Fang. Fang just didn't understand. We can't just forget the way things have been for thousands of years.

I felt a pang of guilt as I surveyed the room. These people were so kind. Surely Max didn't deserve to die… No. No, Ella. Just no. These are humans. Their fates are decided by The Angels. There is nothing I can do to stop that.

Iggy bent over to Gazzy and whispered, "I think explosives are cheaper in the CA." Gazzy's eyes widened in excitement and I had to stifle a laugh.

I knew I was feeling the joy that Fang had – and is still feeling – around these people. I just… I couldn't be the way Fang was. I had to be the disciplinary one now. One of us always had to be the disciplinary one, the one that helps the other when they steer of track. The responsible one. Before now, it had always been Fang. Fang was the one who was always in the field. The one who knew the code and conduct of angel rules by heart. But not anymore. He had fallen in love, which clouded his judgment. It was my job to keep him on track now.

And I couldn't fail. I just… couldn't.

**3rd Person POV**

Dylan was sitting in his apartment in LA, watching NBC news on his wide screen television. Sure, Dylan had based his business in the human world in New York, but after a few phone calls, it wasn't hard to get an apartment in LA.

He had told his spy that was where 'the Flock' should go. He thought it funny that Fang's own sister was working in Fang's demise. Not that she knew it, of course. She thought she was helping him. Getting him back into shape for being a working angel again. There was no way Dylan could tell Ella the truth and still have her help.

As for why they were going to LA, Dylan had always fancied the place. The celebrities, the movie premieres, the girls with little doggie-purses. Honestly, he found the atmosphere a bit stuck up. Yet he still loved it. After all, it held the only moment in his childhood where he could actually be a child. Where somebody could actually love him.

~Flashback~

_Dylan stood there with his mother. He watched the lady with the small dog in her bag pass by. He had so many questions. Why was it in a bag? Was the lady kidnapping it? Didn't the puppy get hot?_

"_Mommy." Dylan looked up at the young woman with the twinkling blue eyes._

"_Yes, Dylan?" She asked. She absolutely adored her child, but she knew being with him wouldn't be easy. He was, after all, half-human. She herself was human, and only recently found out that man she had loved was an angel. And not just any angel. The Angel of Death._

"_Did you see the lady with the doggie in her purse?" Dylan asked, his turquoise eyes were a match for even the woman's sparkling blues._

"_Yes." She answered, though she truly had no idea which one he was referring to._

"_What if she hurts it? Did she steal it, mommy?"_

_The young woman laughed. "No, she didn't steal it, Dylan."_

_He frowned. "Well, I don't think she loved it. If she loved it, she wouldn't have done that to it." His eyes suddenly turned frightened. "When you stop loving me, you aren't going to stuff me into your purse, are you?"_

_The young woman smiled and bent down to the 5-year old boy's height. "Dylan. I will _never_ stop loving you." She ruffled his hair and took his hand. They continued on their walk, both extremely happy. _

_Dylan had never felt so loved._

~End Flashback~

No, Dylan had never felt so loved. Or loved anyone so much. Until Max. He had opened up to her and she had left him, now he needed to avenge that.

Dylan knew what it was like to lose the one you loved most. After all, it had happened to him twice. But he was done with losing. For once, Dylan had a feeling he was going to win.

**Wowsers! What's going to happen? And what happened to Dylan's mom? All questions to be answered in time. Though not much happened to Max and the Flock this chapter, you got some valuable information. Like, number one: Ella is the spy. Number Two: They're heading to LA. Number Three: Dylan's past is even more messed up than you thought.**

**Adios!**

**-cutiepie5514**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ack. You probably aren't going to like this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: IDNOMR**

**Ch. 16:**

**Fang POV  
**

So, you'd think waking up next to the girl you love would be nice, romantic, and sweet. Yeah, not so much when you wake up in the middle of a dark alley.

Okay, so Max and I weren't mugged or anything. See, when I said I woke up next to Max, it also meant I woke up next to the entire Flock. And as for the dark alley, we decided to crash here until we had a place to stay. (Does anyone else realize how much of my revolves around alleys?) This particular alley just looked nice because it had more sleeping hobos than any other alley. Which means that this one must be the nicest. Obviously.

But I can't honestly say waking up to her was horrible. We were both on our sides and my arm was around her waste. Her head was next to my chest, and I can't lie. It felt pretty good.

I closed my eyes willing myself to go back to sleep. And I did.

"Oh, Fangles!" That's what I woke up to the second time. My eyes fluttered open (Oh god, I did _not_ just use the word fluttered. I am violating the man-code so badly right now.) and they landed on the person in front of me.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. Wouldn't you if you were me and woke up with your arm around _Iggy_. I quickly removed my arm, stood up, and waved around my arm like it was on fire. Hell, it could've been for all I cared. It was infected with Iggy germs!

"It's okay, Fang." Iggy purred. "I don't have cooties." The entire Flock was cracking up like there was no tomorrow.

"Okay. Ha-ha. When did it become make-fun-of-Fang day." I crossed my arms and scowled.

"Aw. Poor Fang." Max walked over to me, still looking half-asleep, and gave me a hug. To be honest, I did forget about the Iggy situation for a second.

"Wait." I broke my hug with Max. "How did you two switch places?" I referred to Iggy and Max.

They both broke out in a grin. "Ella." They said simultaneously.

I turned to glare at my sister. "What did you do?"

"Well, it wasn't that complicated. Max woke up and you wouldn't let go of her waist… so I orbed her out. Then we had the idea to put Iggy there." Everyone started laughing again.

"Whose idea was it?" I pried further.

"Sorry, Fangles. We have a confidentiality agreement." Max crossed her arms.

"So… now that that's over… what are we doing today?" Gazzy asked.

"Well, I've thought about it. And we're going to my Aunt Anne's." Max said finally.

Iggy raised an eyebrow. "I thought your aunt's name was Heather?"

"My other aunt, Iggy." Max rolled her eyes. "She teaches school in a suburb of LA." **(Ha-ha, get it? **_**School**_** teacher? Oh, how I love cheesy MR humor.)**

* * *

"I honestly think I'm blinded." Gazzy said.

I couldn't help but agree. "Everything is so… pink."

Max nodded. "Anne has always had a… color-coordination problem. She can't stand anything that isn't color-coordinated. This is the living room, all pink. Her bedroom is green. Kitchen is blue. Bathroom is white. Guest bedroom is-"

"We get the idea, Max." Iggy said.

Not long after all of us set our bags down, did we hear the front door clicking open. If you're wondering how we got in, let's just say that Nudge can pick a lock.

Who I figured was Anne walked into the room. She looked remarkably like an older version of Max. She was wearing a dark blouse, dark blue skirt, and her blond hair was tied up with a – you guessed it – dark blue ribbon.

"Who are y- Max!" Anne exclaimed.

"Hi Anne." Max smiled and gave her aunt a hug.

"These are my friends… we were wondering if we could stay here awhile?" She asked politely.

"Sure. If you don't mind, can you put on something more… right?" Anne asked slowly.

Normally, I would expect Max to blow up about something like that, but with Anne she seemed to understand.

"Sure." Max smiled and told everyone to get changed into something color-coded.

I just had to sit on the couch, because – can you guess it? I only wear black, I think it's pretty obvious why.

Max was the first to come out of the room, decked out in purple. She sighed as she sat down next to me.

"Ugh." She groaned. "I can't believe we're staying here."

I frowned. "I thought you liked it here?"

She bit her bottom lip. "Don't tell anyone I said this… but, I hate California. I just hate it here. I only came because everyone else seemed so excited."

"Why do you hate it?" I asked.

"I- I don't know." She answered, though I had a feeling it was a lie.

"I get it. You don't want to talk about it." I murmured while pressing my lips on top of her head.

She smiled up at me thankfully.

Nudge burst into the room. "Can we go to Disneyland today, Max?"

"What are you, five?" Max laughed.

"Did someone say Disneyland?" Iggy came in.

"Ooh, I want to go!" Gazzy's shout came next..

Angel soon came in and she supported the motion. I looked at Max, who was absolutely pale.

"We're going to Disneyland! We're going to Disneyland!" Nudge and Ella danced around the room and sang like girls. Wait, they are girls.

"Well. I guess it's settled then." Max smiled and I had to look twice to see her apprehension was gone. But I could tell that underneath her smile and happy talk, that she didn't want to be at Disneyland. Or in California in general.

Now, I just had to figure out why.

**I am so sorry! It's shorter than short, plus the fact that it's a complete filler. But school starts today, so my updates won't quite be quite every day. They won't be awful though. It's not going to be terrible, like a once every two weeks thing. Jeez, I'm not that bad. ;)**

**I'll write some more as soon as I can!**

**-cutiepie5514**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm pretty sure this won't be a crappy chapter. Well, at least I hope it won't be… Unfortunately, school is already killing me even though it's only the first week. Ugh… But anyway! Enjoy your chapter!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOMR**

**Ch. 17:**

**Max POV**

I would never ever tell anyone why I hated California. It was in the past… but wasn't everything? We were headed to Disneyland. Yes, Disneyland. The thought made me sick. Didn't they know that was where – Of course they didn't know. I just said I wouldn't ever tell anyone. How would they know?

My heart was aching to tell Fang everything. But I didn't. I just… couldn't. And besides, amusement parks are fun. They were meant to make you happy; joyful. But this one didn't. It left an empty feeling in my stomach. I had been filled with excitement heading to Adventure Land, this was certainly not the same thing.

"Why couldn't we have just orbed there again?" Nudge snapped me into reality.

"It would seem weird if we didn't arrive in a car, Nudge. Besides, I know that orbing tires Fang out." I explained. Fang scowled and glared at me.

"Hey guys." Gazzy said. "I've got another question." Cue groans from all throughout the car. Even Iggy, Gazzy's partner in crime, was tired of the questions Gazzy had been spewing out all throughout the cartrip.

"If you were stranded on a desert island and you could only bring one thing with you, what would it be?" Gazzy asked smiling.

"A comb – no… I could use, like, a seashell for that. How about mascara? No, not practical enough. Coco- no. Ha- no. Pol- no. Ji-" Nudge was cut off.

"Just answer the question Nudge." I said.

She thought for a moment before answering, "Conditioner. TRESemmé, of course. My hair would _die_ without it."

"Explosives!" Gazzy answered his own question. I couldn't help snorting- that kid would be his own demise.

"Kay-kay." She said. After a dew weird stares, she explained. "A stuffed animal. I've had her since I was five."

Fang snorted. "I remember when I threw it into the dumpster behind a McDonalds when we were in New Jersey. And dad-"

"Grounded you for a month." Ella finished for him. I smiled at this. No matter how hard Ella and Fang think they had no glimpse of a true childhood, they did. They just didn't know it.

Fang cleared his throat. "Anyway, my answer is a swiss army knife. Defense."

I thought for a minute before answering. "Wood. Maybe then I could build shelter or start fire or something."

Angel stared at all of us. "I would bring a speed boat. You know, _to get me out of there._"

We all let out a chorus of "Ohhh"s and muttered that we changed our answers to Angel's.

"Wait. You didn't say anything Iggy." Gazzy pointed out. He's right – Iggy hadn't. I had forgotten Iggy because he was being so silent driving the car.

I was in the back, but I could swear I saw Iggy crack a smile. "Bananas." He said simply.

"Why?" I asked.

"I would bargain with the monkeys and earn their trust. They would take me in as one of their own and I would be one would with the monkeys." We all stared. There is something _wrong_ with this guy. **(A/N: For your information, that was my answer. Who needs a speedboat? Psh… Bananas solve everything!)**

"We're here!" Iggy interrupted the silence that had blanketed upon us.

Once we were inside the amusement park, I felt myself being dragged everywhere. With Angel on the teacups (When did she turn 6? Last month?), with Nudge and Iggy on Indiana Jones Adventure (Awkward… I have this feeling Nudge wasn't just grabbing onto Iggy out of fright.), with Gazzy on Autotopia, even with Fang into the Haunted Mansion (Psh! I wasn't scared! I was clutching Fang's shirt because it was nice and… cotton-y.).

But I stopped in front of the one ride I knew I couldn't face. You're probably wondering, what is it, Max? Matterhorn Bobsleds, Space Mountain, Pirates of the Caribbean? None. It was… the Dumbo ride. You know the one with the flying elephants? Wow… thinking about it, it does sound anticlimactic. But it wasn't to me.

I had only been on the Dumbo ride once before and I hated thinking about.

~Flashback~

_We were in California. Disneyland to be exact._

_I peered up at my father. "Daddy, can we go on that one?" I pointed to the flying elephants._

"_Sure, Max." He replied smoothly. "Why that one?"_

_I laughed just like any other 6-year old would. "Because elephants can't fly. It's so cool that they can here!"_

_My dad walked me over to the line, but stopped when we got to the front._

"_Do you think you could go on it by yourself, Max?" He asked suddenly, looking over his right shoulder at something that seemed to fascinate him. _

"_Sure." I nodded and he told me he would be outside the gates when I left the ride._

_I got on the ride, sitting next to an older gentleman. His mouth seemed to be in a permanent frown. It didn't strike me odd that he was on this ride with no one else. The ride itself was nice, fun, and happy._

_I exited the ride with a joyful smile. I felt a jerk on my hand and looked up to see that it was not my father, but the unhappy man. He scooped me up and I squirmed. _

_I felt a cold metal being held to my back and stiffened. I may have only been 6, but I knew the thing was a gun._

~End Flashback~

I shuddered at the thought. Yes, I hated California for one reason and one reason only. It's where I was kidnapped. Of course, I got out after my parents had payed the ransom. Never did I hear again about the man who kidnapped me. But I did get a name from the cops. Not that I can remember it anymore… I think he was a Robert?

Looking at the squealing kids, I grimaced. That was _me_.

"Max, you okay?" I felt Ella's hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah… uh… I think I'm going to leave for a while. Do you mind if I take the car?"

She shook her head and asked the others. They all didn't either.

"It's cool for you to go. I had an old friend hook me up with the hotel room we can stay at for the night." She smiled, gave me the address and the reservation, and walked back over to Fang.

Trying to calm myself, I walked back to the car repeating the same words over and over. _It won't happen again._

The car ride and check in was a daze for me. Only once I was in the major room did I snap out of my daze. The room was _huge_. What kind of friend did Ella have? A millionaire? Three king beds, a huge plasma TV, big bathroom, and a nice kitchenette.

I sank myself into the bed and reassured myself once more that California was not the epitome of all evil. At least not directly. I could tell it wasn't working.

Sighing, I jumped in the shower, hoping the steam and hot water would calm my nerves. Thankfully, they did. I smiled into the mirror. My dirty-blond locks looked a pure brown when wet, and I have to say, the brunette look didn't suit me.

Wrapping a towel around myself, not even bothering one around my hair, I walked into the main area of the hotel room.

That's when I felt breath coming from behind me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Max." A familiar voice said. I could tell who it was as he rested his head on my shoulder and wrapped two arms around my waist. I was too shocked to move. "I've been waiting for you." He whispered.

God, and people _wonder_ why I hate California?

**Ha-ha! I personally think this was pretty good. I have nothing against the CA, but Max does. Its just like in the book how she hates CA because of the School, you know?  
**

**So, complete randomness: My math teacher flipped our class off yesterday. We were doing a 'silent' assignment in groups. He said we could use hand gestures. He said hand gestures did not mean displaying the middle finger to the class. Then he promptly flipped us off in demonstration. I think my math teacher is pretty cool this year…**

**-cutiepie5514**


	18. Chapter 18

**_If love's a fight, then I shall die! With my heart on a trigger! They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well, baby you are all that I adore. If love is what you need, a soldier I will be. _~Angel With a Shotgun, The Cab.**

**Now that song dates back to my original idea for this story. Enjoy everyone. :)**

**Disclaimer: IDNOMR**

**Ch. 18:**

**Max POV**

My breath got caught in my throat. I looked down to hide my fright, only to see the two arms wrapped around my waist.

"Dylan." I said slowly, surprised at how well my voice was masked. "What are you doing here?" I looked up and met his eyes.

A smile graced his face, but it didn't seem to be one of happiness. It was of content.

"I'm here for you, Max." He whispered.

I crossed my arms. "I would suggest you leave."

"Now why would I do that?"

I switched my tactic. "How did you find us?"

The corner of his lip twitched a little higher. "I have my connections." I couldn't help but snort. Of course he had his connections. He owned one of the biggest businesses in New York!

I slowly raised my fist, trying to carefully make sure he didn't notice. I slammed it upward, trying to do that weird ninja-punch they do in the movies when they shouldn't even know someone is behind them.

Suddenly the arms on my waist were gone. I whipped around, but Dylan was nowhere in sight.

"Looking for me?" I turned back to see Dylan lounging on one of the beds.

"How did you-" I began.

"How did I what? Do this?" One second he was on the bed, the next he was right in front of me. That's when it clicked. He orbed. Dylan's an _angel_. But something was different… When Fang orbs, he concentrates, takes at least 15 seconds, and leaves behind a bit of blue smoke. But when Dylan orbed, he didn't seem to think – only act, took only a second, and left behind a tad of black smoke.

"How are _you_ an angel?" I asked, knowing there was fury in my eyes.

His smile faltered. "That's none of your concern. Now, we've got to go. Schedule to keep up and all." Is it pathetic that that may be one of the only 'jokes' I've ever heard Dylan tell?

"I'm not going anywhere. I would never leave the Flock." I said.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

Suddenly, the world was hazy. I was being orbed and I knew it. I tried to let out a scream, but it wouldn't come.

I was afraid to open my eyes to whatever was waiting. Dungeon, International Angel Prison? Or would that be IAP?

I opened them. And what awaited me? No, not prison guards or someone waiting to burn me at the stake. What awaited me was a plush apartment. Plasma TV, futon, and a big kitchen. No sign of Dylan, either. Maybe he accidentally orbed me to a different place than him? Fat chance of that happening.

I peered out of the window and saw a perfect view of the Hollywood sign. Couldn't he have at least taken me out of California? I left the window. Still no sign of Dylan.

Finally, I spotted the door. I strode over to it and began to try the handle. It didn't budge. Not even a little bit. Sighing, I collapsed on the futon. Still no- I spoke to soon.

Dylan stood in front of me, a bit of a black smoke behind him.

"Go change." He said gruffly while throwing my clothes to me. He must've got them from where I left them on the bed. "That's your room."

He pointed to a red door that I hadn't noticed before. I looked at him one last time before entering 'my room.' It had the bear minimum. A bed, a bathroom connected to it, and a chair. Just for the record, there weren't any windows.

I quickly slipped on my clothes, ditching the towel on the floor. I combed my hair with my fingers.

I'm going to get out of this. I'm going to get out of this. I'm going to get out of this. For the Flock. For my life. For _Fang_.

With my newly collected composure, I walked over to the door and tugged on the handle. Nothing. That's what happened. The door stayed closed.

"What the hell?" I swore. How could I have not seen this coming? The room was a trap, of course. He locked me inside these walls for a reason.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and did a 360. Standing there was none other than Dylan. I went for a swing, but he just ducked. No orbing necessary. He grabbed my hands with strength that was most definitely inhuman. I tried to thrash against his grip. Can you guess how that worked?

Here, I'll give you a hint. I'm still locked inside this damn room with no perception of time, I'm tied to a chair, and I'm going to miss watching the reruns of Friends tonight. Yeah, let's just say it didn't work well.

"Max." I heard Dylan's voice. Great, now he's back in the room.

"What?" I snarled as Dylan's face filled my vision. He bent down to the height I was in this tiny chair.

"Nothing." He cleared his voice and prepared to leave again.

"Why?" I said without meaning to.

"Why what?" He narrowed his eyes.

I didn't meet his eyes. "Why are you out to get me?" I didn't know if he would even hear me.

Sadly, he did. "_Why_?" I stared at his eyes, the turquoise blue that I had once loved mixed in with anger and hurt. "Why? Because you _rejected_ me. We were supposed to be together forever, Max. You were supposed to say _yes_." I knew he was referring to the proposal.

"Wait." A thought struck me. "What about the angel code?" I asked. "The rule where you can't get attached to a human. I'm pretty sure this is considered attached."

"You're worth it, Max." His voice was barely above a whisper. With that, he smashed his lips to mine.

The kiss was hard and rough, nothing like what I had once shared with him. I refused to kiss back.

He pulled back after a few seconds. His eyes had shown a change in his emotions. What he was feeling was no longer anger and hurt. It was love and sorrow.

**Oh my gosh! You have to feel at least a LITTLE bad for Dylan, right? And, yeah, I'm completely procrastinating on my weekend homework to write this, but oh well!**

**-cutiepie5514**


	19. Chapter 19

**So… there is this guest – Melissa – who says she won't stop sending in reviews telling me to update until I do. So, I am updating. This is for you, Melissa. :P**

**Disclaimer: IDNOMR**

**Ch. 19:**

**Fang POV**

"Max, we're back!" Iggy shouted, bursting through the door, wearing his Mickey Mouse ears proudly atop his head. I didn't hear her respond.

"Max?" I asked, venturing into the hotel room. I wandered throughout it, looking for Max. I peered into the bathroom, which was empty except for some of Max's clothes.

I walked back into the main portion of the room. "Do you guys see her anywhere?" I asked the Flock. They all shook their heads.

I raced past all of them and went to the front counter. A man named Steve was standing there, looking bored.

"Steve?" I asked. He nodded. "Did you see a girl come in to her room? Tall, dirty blond, athletic looking?" I asked, not sure how to describe Max.

Thankfully, he nodded. "Yeah. She was in the same room as you. The one under Ella Martinez." His voice was pure monotone.

"Did she ever come out of her room? Did she ever leave the lobby?"

"No. She hasn't come out since." He told me. Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't panic.

I walked back up to the hotel room. "She's supposed to be here." I told everyone who was staring at me.

Iggy shook his Mickey Mouse head. "We checked the whole place."

"She should be here. She hasn't been down to the lobby. How could she have left?" I tried to calm my tone.

"Maybe she's in… the exercise room! Or the indoor pool! You know Max is huge on fitness." Nudge suggested lamely. But it was something.

We all, except Angel (who opted to stay in the room in case Max returned), went to the exercise room.

When she wasn't there, we all solemnly headed back to the hotel room. But when I entered, the first thing I noticed was Angel's petrified face.

"What's wrong?" Gazzy asked, scared for his sister.

"I went into the bathroom to get Max's clothes which were on the floor, but when I went in they were gone. No one came in or out while I was here. It had to be… orbing." She said the last word as a whisper.

"Maybe… maybe they snuck past you. It might not have been an angel." Gazzy said.

"That smoke. The kind you leave when you orb? Is it always blue?" Angel asked, abruptly changing the topic of conversation.

"For all worker angels, yes." Ella clarified.

Angel's eyes widened. "When I went in to get the clothes, there was this kind of… black smoke."

I almost had a heart attack right then and there. In fact, I did collapse. "Fang!" I heard Ella cry out as I crumple to the ground.

Because I knew there was only one angel who could produce black smoke when they orbed. The Angel of Death. The Angel of Death kidnapped Max.

I definitely wasn't at the happiest place on Earth anymore.

And then I blacked out.

**Ella POV**

"Fang!" I yelled as he collapsed to the ground. I knew he came to the same conclusion as I had.

"I'm going to go out and get some aspirin for when he wakes up." I told the Flock. They all nodded to me while staring at my brother's fallen form.

I stepped outside of the room and looked around. With no one in sight, I thought of HQ. After concentrating for a while, I opened my eyes to the familiar walls.

And then I did what no one else has ever had the guts to do. I stomped up to the office door of the Angel of Death and I knocked. I knocked. No one else has ever gone to see him without being summoned to him, but I guess I was in a situation to break tradition.

I saw the door creak open slightly and took it as a sign to enter.

I walked in, the door closing behind me.

"You knocked?" The smooth voice of the Angel of Death came from his chair. He swiveled the office chair around in true villain style, his hood still covering his face from view. What did he have to hide, huh? Thousand-year old wrinkles?

"Yeah." I said angrily, my temper getting the best of me. "Why did you take Max?"

"You knew I was going to do it." He said matter-of-factly.

"Not so soon!" I screeched. "Besides, you said it would help my brother. Instead, it made him crumple!"

"I never said it would help your brother. You put yourself under that false pretense." He stated.

"What are you going to do, huh?" I asked venomously. "Did you off her already?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant about finding out Max's situation.

He let out a light, carefree laugh. "I'm not going to kill Max. I just need her to be bait. Lure in the real catch, if you will."

The realization hit me like a slap in the face. "Fang." I whispered, my brother's face appeared in my head sporting one of his rare smiles.

"Bingo." He chuckled.

"You're a monster." I growled. "I'll never let you."

"Ella. Ella. Ella." He shook his cloaked head. "Your brother needs to learn what he did was wrong. Wasn't that what you wanted, too?"

"No! I just wanted him to be happy!" I yelled, knowing no matter what I thought before that it was true. As much as I thought I had been keeping him in line, I hadn't been. I'd been helping the true villain all along. I had been played.

But now I would never let the Angel of Death get to Fang. I would protect him and all he loved with my own life.

With that thought, I orbed back to the hotel room.

**Fang POV**

"Did you get the aspirin?" Angel asked, as she saw Ella appear.

She shook her head. "They were out."

"I could really use some." I mumbled, having just woken from my sudden collapse. "Ella!" I said, suddenly realizing it was her. "What are we going to do? The Angel has her." She knew I meant Max.

"I-I don't know, Fang." Ella shook her head and looked down with what – if I didn't know better – I would've thought was guilt.

"We have to help her." Gazzy announced. I had already explained Max's situation to the Flock.

"But how?" Iggy asked, sighing and leaning back against the plush chair.

I shook my head, not knowing the answer. We had no idea where Max was, let alone how we could help her.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I announced, pushing myself from my seat.

As I entered the restroom, I knew I didn't really need to go, but I needed to clear my head. I closed the door and leaned against.

So, let's review. The Angel of Death has kidnapped Max; she could be anywhere or in any state. She could be hurt, dying, fine, or dead. I gulped at my last thought. _She's not dead, _I convinced myself. I would know. I would be able to feel it, wouldn't I?

I opened my eyes and prepared myself to enter the room with the others. Then I spotted the mirror. A note was taped clumsily to the mirror. I frowned and walked up to read it.

_Max is fine- for now. She's where I am. Here, I'll give you a hint. She is with someone connected to her New York past. _

_Come and get her, lover boy._

_- The Angel of Death._

I snatched the note off the mirror and opened the door quickly.

"You guys. Read this." I shoved the note in all of their faces and we all gasped.

"We have to find her." Was the general consensus, but Ella bit her lip.

"I don't know, Fang. It's dangerous and… we shouldn't mess with the Angel of Death." She said.

I looked at her seriously. "It's for Max, Ella." She met my gaze and gulped, but slowly nodded.

"Well, then." Iggy said, no cheer from Disneyland left in his voice. "Let's find Max."

**What's going to happen? Who knows? Oh, I do. This story is going to wrap up quite soon, so I'd like to ask y'all a question.**

**Which would you prefer:**

**A) No sequel, but this all ends up happy and a solid conclusion.**

**B) Sequel, but ends on a bit everything ends on a cliffy.**

**-cutiepie5514**


	20. Chapter 20

**Finally got time to write again. Sorry it took so long, but I finally got to update. **

**Disclaimer: IDNOMR**

**Ch. 20:**

**Fang POV**

"She could be anywhere." Angel said, sighing.

"New York past?" I asked, aggravated. "All she did in New York was go to high school and wait on people at your damn diner."

"Don't talk about her like that." Iggy snapped. "Her life was great until _you_ showed up."

"Well, excuse me for caring about her and saving. Her. Life." I sneered.

"Saved? So that's the new equivalent of ruined?" Iggy took a step, advancing on me. Nudge took a step between the two of us.

"This isn't going to solve anything." Nudge sighed. "This isn't going to help find Max."

"It's going to help get my frustration out." I pointed out.

"Ditto." Iggy nodded.

Angel and Nudge sent us simultaneous glares. "If you are both beaten and bloody before going up against the AOD, how do you think you're going to look after?" Angel said reasonably.

Iggy and I didn't respond.

"Exactly. Dead." Never in my life did I think I was going to be scolded by a girl 7 years younger than me, but there's a first time for everything.

"New York past…" Gazzy muttered. "I already checked out Sam, but he and his family have nothing to do with California."

"Sam doesn't exactly strike me as the kidnapper type." I said dryly. Iggy though, saw differently. His eyes brightened and he began to smirk.

"But I know someone who does." He said suddenly.

"Who?" Nudge questioned urgently.

"Just think about it. Very rich, possessive, and controlling? Who does that describe?" Iggy asked. But I didn't have time for riddles. Who was he talking about? I don't know-

"Dylan." Gazzy said, turning to his computer and typing in words faster than I thought humanly possible. Or angel-ly possible for that matter.

"Gunther-Hagen Enterprises has one base set up in New York City and a second base set up in Los Angeles." Gazzy read off the swing. Dylan… Max's ex? I had only heard about him and seen him that one time at the park, but… could he really be the Angel of Death? He was so young, though.

But it makes sense. It does. Right after that day at the park I was called out about Max. The only person who could've called that out was Dylan.

"Where?" I asked.

"It says they're based in Beverly Hills." Gazzy said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

We all stood in front of the large building. It looked so out of place in Beverly Hills. It didn't have any dogs in purses or snotty girls on cell phones. It was large and tall and… grey.

Without a second thought, I began to stride into the building. Inside it was cool, with tons of employees milling around with files in hand or and a phone by their ear.

"Hello, can I help you?" I whipped around to see a tall man standing in front of me.

"We're looking for Dylan Gunther-Hagen?" I said firmly.

The man half-smiled. "He is with his base in New York. I'm sorry, I can't help you."

I only narrowed my eyes. "I know he's in California."

"Well… um… one of my staff met with him last week, maybe you could talk to her?" He asked, obviously baffled by my behavior.

"Sure." Iggy said, following tall-man to a small cubicle.

Sitting there was a small, mousy girl typing away furiously on her computer.

"Monica?" Tall-guy tapped the girl's shoulder.

"Yes?" She hesitated her typing and looked up at us through her glasses-covered eyes.

"These people want to talk to you." Tall-guy said before walking away.

"You know where Dylan Gunther-Hagen is?" Iggy asked bluntly.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Where is he?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"That's confidential, sir." She emphasized, beginning to get on my nerves. "Why do you need to know?" Her nasally voice rang through my ears.

"We're cops." Iggy said.

"Badge?" Monica replied, not missing a beat.

To my surprise, Iggy whipped a badge from his pocket.

"It's a fake." Monica replied. "If you want real proof, it's on the licensed date. It says you got this in 1950. My father was on the force for 30 years, I can tell a fake from a real."

"Damn it." Iggy said, shoving the badge back into his pocket.

"Please." Angel nudged in front of all of us. "We need to find Dylan."

Monica hesitated. "Why?"

"He's my brother. I've been trying to find him for weeks. He hasn't been responding to any of my calls or texts."

"Mr. Gunther-Hagen doesn't have any siblings." Monica spoke as if she were reading from a manual.

Angel looked down. "Maybe not publicly." Her acting was more than spot on.

"Uh…" Monica shifted from her stiff stature uncomfortably. "Maybe he's just busy."

Angel bit her lip and barely whispered, "Please."

"Here." Monica handed Angel a tissue. "You all had better leave."

"But-" I began.

"Let's go." Angel said, leading us all out of the building.

"What the heck, Angel? We didn't get the information we needed!" I growled. She sighed and waved the tissue around in the air.

"You've got a place to put your snot, so what?" Gazzy asked and quite frankly, I was on the same page.

She rolled her eyes and held the napkin out in front of all of us. I understood as soon as I saw the writing on it.

_4679 Second Street, Apt. 24_

The messy scrawl seemed heaven-sent as I read it. Now, just to get there.

**Max POV**

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the fit Dylan was making. He kidnaps me and he's the one who's hurt. I had made it my personal duty to annoy him until he let me go. It hadn't really been working very well so far.

"Dylaaaaan!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked, instantly orbing in front of me.

"Where are my chocolate chip cookies?" I asked, frowning.

"In the oven." He growled, annoyed with my attitude, yet still doing whatever I asked.

"I forgot you could cook." I said. "Hey, question. What do you like better: Elephants or dolphins?"

"Neither."

"Pick one!" I yelled like a five-year old.

"Elephants."

"But dolphins can swim." I pointed out childishly. He sent me a glare before orbing out of the room. What? He can't use the door?

Due to my annoying complaining, I had been freed of the rope my arms, but was still tied to the chair by my torso and legs. I had gotten some very good sushi, though. I love cucumber rolls…

I still can't believe Dylan hasn't taped my mouth shut yet. At the rate I'm going, my skin will darken to a mocha-color and I will sprout black curls around my head. In shorter words, I'll turn into Nudge.

_Crash!_

"The hell?" I yelled, surprised by the sudden sound.

The door to my room slammed open and my eardrums throbbed, but at that point I could care less. Because standing in that doorway were two people I hadn't been expecting to see.

Nevertheless, I couldn't have been happier.

"Nudge! Angel!"

**And that's a wrap! And to address last chapter's question of sequel or no, there were many different answers, so I'm not going to do the sequel.**

**BUT this story will not end soon. As compensation, this story is going to be longer. In my opinion, it's better than a sequel because I can add new ideas into the story without having to create an entire new story. If you know what I mean.**

**Anyway, peace!**

**-cutiepie5514**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys! It really has been forever, hasn't it? *Buries face in hands in shame* I've been really busy with school to be honest, but in honor of me A) taking my most recent science exam and not dying and B) finishing my Chinese project, you all get a chapter.**

**Hope this isn't crappy. I'm not the best with action scenes... :/**

**Disclaimer: IDNOMR**

**Ch. 21:**

**Max POV**

"Nudge! Ange!" I cried out happily.

"Max!" They both squealed, rushing forward to untie my bound body parts. I stood up quickly and abruptly; not even bothering to acknowledge the dizzy wave that took over me when I had stood.

"Where's Fang?" I asked.

"He's in there," Nudge nodded her head towards the door where I had first entered this room. "With Dylan." Nudge finished grimly.

I didn't take any time rushing toward the door and pushing it open with more force than I thought possible.

When I opened the door, the sight that hit me wasn't what I had expected.

**Fang POV**

I burst the door to the apartment open without a second thought. I scanned the room until my eyes landed on the blond in the middle of it, seemingly reading a book like he had no other cares in the world. With the slam of the door, he glanced up at the Flock and I.

"Can I help you?" He asked, uncharacteristically welcoming.

"Damn yes, you can help us." Iggy growled. "Where the hell is Max, you bastard?" I held my arm out, successfully blocking Iggy from Dylan. I still had no idea if Dylan was the Angel of Death or not. He could be just another human that the Angel was using in his quest to get Max away from me.

"Max?" He drawled out slowly. "Now, why would you think she was here?"

I looked Dylan right in the eye. "We have our sources." I said, earning an eyebrow quirk from Dylan. "Let's just say… A little birdie told us." I coolly said, trying desperately to play off my unease.

"Okay, then." He said. "She's in there." He motioned to a red door. Now, this is surprisingly helpful.

"Thanks." I told him, though suspicious rang through my voice. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about Angels, would you?" I asked, tilting my head to the side, sizing up my adversary.

"Angels?" Dylan laughed cockily. "What a preposterous idea. What do you think these "angels" could do?"

"I don't know." I pretended to ponder, playing along with his little game. "They could… teleport, maybe. Or they'd have super strength."

"Teleport?" Dylan asked. "You mean like this?" With a flash, Dylan was gone, a puff of _black_ smoke left in his wake.

"Well?" The same voice rang out from right behind me. Taking my chance, I swung my fist backward toward the voice. My fist connected with a seemingly unsuspecting opponent.

"Nudge, Angel!" I yelled to the two girls. "Go get Max." I said, gesturing to the red door.

"Now, now, Fang. I think that punch was a little hasty." I whipped around to see an already risen, but not unhurt, Dylan, who currently had a trail of blood running from his split lip.

"Blood." I said curiously. "I thought you were invincible. And immortal."

Dylan's laugh rang throughout the room again, though this time it seemed much more twisted. "That's only a rumor. I'm only a year older than you. I'm sure we would've been friends in high school if we had been born normal."

"Somehow, I doubt that." I said, narrowing my eyes.

Out of nowhere, a pale blob sprung at Dylan, swinging like a deranged animal. "You bastard!" The blob, which I now recognized as Iggy, growled, successfully knocking over Dylan. But in one flash of smoke, Dylan was the one standing over Iggy, and with one small punch, I could tell Iggy was out cold.

With much concentration, I closed my eyes on the point behind Dylan, and once I opened my eyes, I was there. Dylan stood across the room with a bemused expression.

"Really, Fang. I thought you would be better at orbing than that. _This_ is how you orb." In the same flash I had seen him use on Iggy, he was gone. I tried to turn and survey the room for Dylan, but I felt a hard blow on the back of my head. The force knocked me to my hands and knees, but I tried to pull myself up.

_Do it for Max, _I told myself. "Do it for Max." I growled under my breath, the adrenaline of motivation working it's way through my veins.

"That's sweet." Dylan said harshly, referring to my comment.

"Your tone says otherwise." I managed to cough out.

His eyes flashed in anger, the sea blue pits turning noticeably darker. "You should have just left her alone." He hissed, taking a stride towards me. "You shouldn't have taken what wasn't yours." The black smoke appeared once more and he was on me, holding me to the wall in fury. I could feel the watchful stares of Ella and Gazzy watching what was going down.

I laughed shakily, ignoring the fact I was the one currently being forced up against a wall. "What was she, then? _Yours_?" I asked, trying to get on the last nerve of Dylan. If I knew one thing, it was that he had a temper.

"You smug _freak_. She is mine." He glared, trembling with fury, as he raised a fist to punch me once more.

Taking advantage of Dylan's angered state, I promptly spat in his face. I wasn't at all surprised to see some red mixed in with my spit as it connected with his face.

Dylan dropped me, hands rushing to his face in the effect I had been hoping for. While he was still obscuring his own vision, I sprung up. I wasted no time grabbing Dylan's shirt and ramming him against the wall.

I decked him repeatedly, leaving him in a dizzied state, but I knew it wasn't good enough, he could still orb away. I had to get him angry. Angry enough for him not to be able to concentrate.

"So, Max is yours, huh?" I asked conversationally.

The dizzied Dylan managed a small, "Yes."

"Hate to break it to you, man, but I'm the one she's in love with." Dylan's eyes once again darkened, my statement taking the toll I had hoped for.

"Did I ever tell you that she hates you? Yep, she's told _everyone_ about it." I added, fueling the fire that was Dylan. I knew he couldn't orb anymore, but he could fight, so while I still had the advantage, I began to punch the bastard. After I have no idea how long, he crumpled to the floor into a heap.

"Wow." A familiar voice rang out. I turned my head toward the voice. Max stood there, next to Nudge and Angel, leaning against the red door.

"Max." I said, rushing over to her.

"Hi." She said simply before wrapping her arms around me tightly. I returned the hug smoothly.

"I had no idea you were such a hard ass." She muttered, "Beating Dylan like that."

"He deserved it." I told her honestly.

"I know." She whispered, raising herself up higher and kissing me lightly.

"We're all safe." A disbelieving voice said. I looked around at Ella, who was standing next to the Flock. We all just stood like that for a while, staring at one another. Somehow, I'm still unsure quite how; we all got into a semi-awkward, but surprisingly comforting group hug.

"Well, isn't this touching?" The sarcastic comment breaking out tight circle. We all found Dylan standing in front of us, beaten and bruised, but standing. And we were all pretty shocked at what he was holding.

**Max POV**

My eyes grew wide at Dylan, who I had seen only moments before being beaten senseless by Fang. And he was holding a gun.

The shotgun was smooth, silver, and deadly. He held it threateningly, cockily. _Just like Dylan _would.

"Put the gun down." I growled at him, not bothering with pleasantries.

"Now, why would I do that?"

"You don't want to hurt anyone." I said, trying to reason with this psychopathic Angel.

His sour laugh sounded in my ears. It was nothing like what I heard when I had first gotten to know him. Back then, his laugh was soft and sweet, not as bitter as it was now.

"Max, I hurt people for a _living_. It's what I do. It's been in my family for generations. I wouldn't even have been in this situation if you had just died when I put you on that damned list. But no. You had to go make another angel fall in love with you, of course."

For some unknown reason, I felt my lips curving upward. "Maybe it's fate."

"Maybe it's wrong. You should've just died." He glared at me directly. "But now, since you _didn't_, I'm going to wrong the person who wronged me." The gun he was pointing at me shifted to the left, and I turned to view who exactly he was aiming at. The shock went through me as I stared at the gun, now pointed at _Fang_.

I heard the loud _click! _Of the gun being loaded, and Fang and everyone else just stood there like statues, knowing there was nothing we could do. Every memory of Fang rushed back to me. The man in the diner, the guy I had fun with at the carnival, the guy that had listened to me complain about Maya as we laid next to each other in sleeping bags.

Dylan pulled the trigger and the bullet went flying faster than I would've thought.

Then, without a second thought, I dove in front of Fang.

**How's _that _for a cliffy? This chapter is extra long because I've been gone for so long. Again, sorry about that!**

**-cutiepie5514**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's what you've all been waiting for – Chapter 22!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOMR**

**Ch. 22:**

**Max POV**

I bullet sped at me faster than I could imagine. I closed my eyes, waiting for the imminent death I was about to face.

"Ahhhhhh!" A cry of distress sounded from in front of me, and I opened my eyes in shock to see Ella, lying on the floor, clutching her bullet wound. Having taken the full impact of the bullet, she was heaving hard-earned breaths. I quickly knelt down beside her, knowing Fang was on her other side.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, grabbing her hand and checking her pulse. It was very low and faint, but it was there, reassuring me she was alive.

"To… save you… and Fang." She said in between deep breaths, flinching at the sound of her own crackly voice, which seemed to have aged 20 years in 20 seconds.

"Ella." Fang whispered, clutching her left hand for support for his dying sister. "You can't die. You can't die."

"It's fine, Fang." Ella said, surprisingly calm for someone who just been shot in the stomach.

"You aren't going to die." I said fiercely, only hoping that I was right.

"Fang." Ella said suddenly.

"He's right over there-" I stopped my words mid-sentence. Lying on the ground, though seemingly unharmed, was Fang. He looked as if he was peacefully sleeping, the way his jet-black hair fell over his eye as it did every night. "Did he just… pass out?" I asked Ella.

She nodded, too weak to respond. I spared one more glance at Fang before yelling to the Flock, "First Aid!" and gesturing to Ella.

I let go of Ella's hand and closed my eyes, taking one huge breath. Suddenly, I felt like I was floating- no, not floating, _orbing_. But that wasn't right, I wasn't clutching Fang or Ella or even Dylan, how was I moving?

As I opened my eyes, I was met by unfamiliar surroundings. I was surrounded by white. White, white, and all white. I felt as if I had been drawn out of battle and dropped in the middle of nowhere. This is how people in the mental ward must feel, constantly surrounded by nothing but white walls.

"Hello?" I ventured, looking for answers in this unknown area.

"Hello, Max." Three voices chimed in unison from behind me. I let out a small yelp of surprise before turning around cautiously.

The sight that awaited me was not what I had expected – there were three girls. All of them looked no older than 28, and they all wore the same silver robe with a gold rope belt. Their hair was all done the same, too, chocolate-brown curls lie immediately at their shoulders in perfection. Along with all of this, they had porcelain skin and deep jade eyes to match. They could've been identical if it hadn't been for their height-difference.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked, suddenly unsure of myself.

"We are the guardians." The tallest one in the middle said calmly.

I felt my own brow furrow in confusion. "The guardians? Aren't they, like, owls or something?"

The one on the left let out a careful smile. "You watch too many human movies."

"We are the guardians." The one in the middle started up again. "We choose who will be angels and watch over the human population."

"I thought was a bloodline thing." I said, thinking back to when Fang had explained to me about angels even existing.

"It is." The one on the right said, her voice slightly more melodic than the other two. "But that bloodline has to start somewhere, doesn't it?"

Thinking over their words, I nodded. "But why am I here? I need to get back to that apartment. Fang collapsed, and Ella's dying, not to mention that Dylan's still there and could kill them all at any moment in time. Plus, the fact-"

"Calm down, Max." The middle one said. "You are here for a purpose. From the act of selflessness and bravery of you sacrificing yourself for Fang, you, Maximum Ride, are now officially an angel."

I stared in pure shock at the three girls standing in front of me, smiles pasted on all of their flawless faces. "An… angel?" I asked, not sure what to make of it. Of all the scenarios I had thought of since I found out that Fang was an angel, this was not one of them. I had never even thought of the possibility that _I_ could become an angel.

"Yes." The melodic one said, though it sounded more as if she were singing. "Now go. Orb back to the apartment. Your friends are waiting."

"I don't know how to orb." I said, spewing out the most obvious fact I knew.

"Just close your eyes in concentration, envision where you want to go, and you should be able to get there, Max."

Gulping, I nodded and shut my eyes. I envisioned the apartment where I had been held captive, where the Flock had come busting in, where Fang had beaten Dylan to a pulp, and where Ella had collapsed to the floor after being shot. I bit my bottom lip, urging myself to go there, for there was nowhere else I felt I should be. The same tingly feeling I felt when orbing with Fang or Ella came over me, but amplified now that I was doing it myself.

I opened my eyes to see the hauntingly familiar apartment. I looked around to find Dylan was nowhere to be seen, the Flock was all crowded around one person who I am assuming is Ella, and Fang, still out cold on the carpeted floor.

"What happened?" I asked, winded from orbing for the first time.

Nudge turned. "Max!" She cried. "We didn't know what happened to you. After that white puff of smoke took you away, we tried first aid on Ella. She's passed out, but she's still alive. Dylan looked confused once the puff of smoke that took you away, and orbed away. Fang has just… lain there for awhile now." The Flock parted so that I could see Ella and Fang, collapsed on the ground side by side. Ella had a huge bandage wrapped around her torso, but looked just as peaceful as Fang did as she lay there next to him on the ground.

I knelt down next to Fang, searching to find what had triggered his fall. Could it have been shock to Ella's being shot? No, he would've collapsed right away. Fatigue, maybe? Beating the crap out of a higher angel must take something out of you.

As I ran my hand over his smooth arm, I found my answer. It was tiny, plastic, and lodged in Fang's arm. It was a Forgetting Dart.

**This update was fairly quick. And yes, I did just leave you on another huge cliffy. Be afraid- very afraid.**

**-cutiepie5514**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yeah, I finally updated this story. You all are ecstatic, no? : P**

**Disclaimer: IDNOMR**

**Ch. 23:**

**Fang POV**

I felt consciousness sweep over me in a wave. My entire body was throbbing as though it had encountered one giant hit. How long had I been out? A few days? Weeks, even? This wasn't any regular waking up – I could tell.

I groggily opened my eyes; though it took me a second adjust to the light. I was surrounded by unfamiliarity everywhere.

There were beige walls, a red door, and a small blue couch. Glancing downward, I saw I was on a plush white bed, but there was only one other person in the room besides me.

It was a girl. She was fast asleep in a chair next to me, her head on my chest, her hands clasped around only one of mine. Dirty blond hair swooped past her shoulders, and she looked ragged. Tired, too.

I shifted slightly to try to make my uncomfortable position slightly better. That was too much, though, apparently, because the girl's eyes fluttered open. Her brown eyes clashed with mine and I felt a small _pang_ in my chest for some unknown reason.

The girl didn't even try to stifle a gasp as she saw me. She seemed to be immediately awake as she straightened up and just stared at me.

"Fang." She whispered slowly, her voice slightly more melodic than I would've imagined.

"Yes?" I questioned. Who was this girl? Why did she say my name like _that_? She didn't even know me… did she?

"You're awake." She muttered, bending down and wrapping me in a hug. "You're awake." She repeated, this time into my shoulder.

I cleared my throat. "Um… who exactly are you?"

**Max POV**

"Ella, I don't know what I'm going to do." I confessed to her now that we were alone. I had been strong with the Flock, through admitting I was now an angel to telling that I had discovered Fang had been hit with a Forgetting Dart.

"You're going to be fine. There's still a chance Fang will remember. The chances of the dart working are high, but there are always the few that can escape it. Not only that, but if the person has someone working hard enough to get them to remember, they would. Brian, the clumsy guy from HQ, accidentally stabbed himself with one. His brother worked on him for months and he finally remembered." Though Ella's words held no certain guarantee, they empowered me. But the situation at hand was enough to make me snort.

"What?" Ella asked.

"It's just…" A smirk spread across my face. "I'm taking advice from the girl who was recently shot and can barely even walk. Not to mention that the advice is about my boyfriend, her brother, who's an angel. Literally."

"Don't you forget that you're an angel now too, Max. Now, go. Go to him, Max. Take his hand and don't let go." Ella said dramatically, only barely managing to keep a straight face.

* * *

And that's exactly what I did. I hadn't moved for 12 hours, and I knew he'd only be asleep for 24. _Just keep yourself up, Max, _I told myself. I had managed to stay up this far, admittedly using many a caffeinated drink. Maybe if I just close my eyes, I'll feel better…

I felt someone shift under me, rendering me awake immediately. What was going on?

My eyes scanned the room, eventually landing on the dark orbs that I knew were Fang's own eyes.

"Fang."

"Yes?" Just his voice was enough to make my heart leap.

"You're awake." I muttered, disbelieving. Though it was crazy, for some reason I had just doubted him ever waking up. I bent down to hug him, the gesture crazily familiar. "You're awake." I repeated, as though if I didn't it wouldn't be true anymore.

"Um… who exactly are you?"

I began to choke at his words. He didn't remember. _He didn't remember_. The realization crashed down upon me like a million bricks. I even felt a few tears escape my eyes. Somehow, though, I had been expecting it. That's probably the only reason I was able to keep my composure.

"I'm Max." I managed to get out. "I'm your girlfriend." I let out a wry smile.

His face twisted into a confused expression. "I don't have a girlfriend." He answered, flustered.

"That was before you were hit with this." My voice cracked as I showed him the small dart that had caused this entire mess.

"A Forgetting Dart." He muttered under his breath, his eyes widening. "How the hell did a human like you get a hold of that?"

And then I started to explain.

* * *

"So you just expect me to believe all this? That you're a human turned angel. That the Angel of Death went rogue after he dated you. That I love you." His words stung like sharp knives digging into me with each sentence.

"Yes." I answered adamantly, pushing away the hurt that Fang didn't even realize he was causing me.

"Then prove it. Bring Ella here and have her verify it." He smirked as if this was some trump card to point out my bluff, but it wasn't so.

"Okay." I answered hollowly before calling for Iggy to help bring Ella here.

"Ella." Fang gaped as Ella limped into his room; Iggy holding her up and she tried hard to walk.

"Fang." Ella smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. "It's true. It's all true. You have to believe Max. You have to."

Fang's frown deepened at Ella's words. "Can we have a moment alone?" Fang questioned.

I smiled at Ella and nodded, pulling Iggy elbow-first out of the room.

The minute we exited, I proceeded to chomp on my fingernails- a habit I had grown out of after the 7th grade.

"Max." Iggy placed a brotherly hand on my back. "It's going to be okay. If he'll believe anyone, it's Ella." The statement meant to reassure me only drove me into deeper worry. If he was supposed to believe anyone, it should be me. I knew it was selfish - Ella was his sister after all – but I couldn't seem to let it go.

"Iggy, are you sure?" I whispered softly, for some reason not wanting him to hear the fragility in my voice.

"I'm positive, Max."

**Fang POV**

"You're saying this is all true?" I asked as the door shut behind Ella. "That I supposedly fell in love with a human?"

"You _did_ fall in love with a human." Ella answered adamantly. "And she fell in love with you, Fang."

"Ells, this is crazy." I tried to reason. "Listen to yourself. You're saying that the Angel of Death suddenly went completely off the deep end."

"Dylan was never even on the deep end." Ella spewed, venom dripping from her tone. Her tone quickly came back to its normal octave, though. "Fang, just trust me."

"You've been brainwashed." I shook my head in disbelief. My sister was strong – my father had trained us both to be. I didn't believe it was possible her mind could be so corrupted. Sure the girl who I was supposedly in love with was beautiful, but I wouldn't just ditch the entire Angel Code just for some girl.

"She's not just some girl." Ella said abruptly.

"How did you-"

"Your face said it all." She answered quietly.

"Max is special, Fang. Somewhere deep inside you, you know that. I know you don't believe me now, but can you just trust me? I would never hurt you, Fang. You know that. So, even if you don't believe me, can you just stay here? Besides, a delusional Ella is better than no Ella at all, right?" She smiled wryly, attempting to crack a joke. I only sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Ella, are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Fang."

**Yeah… so… um, hi. Sorry about all the POV switches this chapter. I know how annoying that could be, but for this chapter, I felt it necessary. And yes, I am aware that you all want to kill me for making Fang forget but oh well. :P**

**And by the way, this story was mentioned in my school newspaper. Cool, no? Sure, it was probably just because my friend (_THANK YOU, WINTER TIGER! YOU ARE AWESOME AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT! :P_) wrote the article on fanfiction, but it doesn't matter. My name wasn't in the article, though. Well, my real name. It made me feel so cool and anonymous. ;)**

**Anyway, I'm prolonging the end to this A/N, aren't I? Fine, fine.**

**-cutiepie5514**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the wait! It's really been a while, hasn't it? Well, here's the next chapter, anyway.**

**And this is for Melissa, the guest reviewer: Yes. You can be very annoying, Melissa, but your reviews do also remind me to update, so it's like a double-edged sword, you know?**

**Disclaimer: IDNOMR**

**Ch. 24:**

**Fang POV**

"Fang, this is impossible!" Max complained. I only sighed in response. Why couldn't Ella have handled her angel training? Oh yes, she was currently very injured, but still, did she have to drop the bomb on me that I'd have to be training my supposed girlfriend to be an angel?

"You did it when the guardians asked you to, didn't you?"

"Well, I had to get back to see if you were alright then." Max bit her lip nervously, as if admitting that was somehow shameful or stupid. I blinked a couple times. Why did she have to be so cute? There were even times when I thought that once or twice Ella could've been telling the truth about me falling in love with a human.

"Max, just close your eyes and concentrate. See the place you want to go… and _only_ that place, okay?" She nodded in response and snapped her eyes shut. Her face twisted in concentration. With a puff of blue smoke, she finally disappeared.

I sighed in relief. She had finally gotten it. I was beginning to wonder how angel trainers had so patience. I stood in place for at least a minute, waiting for her to appear by my side. That was, after all, where I had told her to orb.

I began to worry. Had she orbed somewhere else by accident?

As if on cue, she reappeared beside me. Her face was still adorably scrunched up, making me smile. I can see how I would've fallen for in the past. She was just so-

_No, Fang. No. You didn't fall in love with a human. _

"How was that?" She asked, looking up at me.

"It still needs some work, but… good." I responded.

She grinned with pride. "Well, I'm good for today. Let's go get some lunch. I'm starved."

I raised one eyebrow. "Aren't you always starved?"

"Yes. But that's not the point."

"So, where do you want to eat?" I asked politely, trying to keep away awkward situations. Many of those had happened in the past two weeks of training Max. Ever since I had woken up, it was like an unnatural urge came over me. There had been several occasions where I had wanted to kiss her, but I had resisted. I didn't want to give off the wrong impression. A part of me thought, _Why not? She's an angel now, isn't she? _I never listened to that part, though, because I knew that once Ella was sane again, we'd have to leave Max and all her friends behind.

The Flock really was something. Iggy was naturally hilarious. He was a bit overdramatic, but treated me like a brother all the same. He knew how to keep his distance and give me space, but also seemed to know when I wanted company. Which wasn't too often, but it did happen. Nudge talked more than I had previously thought humanly possible. In the past week that I have listened to the Nudge Channel, I have learned that heels can be over 7 inches high, that The Discovery Channel is 'highly inappropriate', and that apparently black was so last season. And yes, it is only coincidence that I have taken to wearing dark blue shirts recently. Angel was too sweet for words, but deceivingly intelligent. Gazzy is how I always imagined a little brother would be, constantly asking me for help with his most recent plan.

And then there was Max. She was something else entirely. She was her own person in a way I had never thought possible before. She did what she wanted, when she wanted. She ate just as much as I did. She wasn't afraid to laugh when I fell over a trip wire Iggy had set up for Max herself. Everyone else was. Her smile was contagious to me… and I hated it. I hated the fact that Max herself was someone I truly could fall in love with. I hated the fact that there was a possibility – no matter how small – that Ella hadn't been brainwashed and everything she claimed had actually happened. I hated the fact that life might not be the way I had imagined everything to be before.

"Fang. Fang. Fang!" Max demanded, waving her hand repeatedly in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"You zoned out again." Max explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyway, I was saying we should go over to In N' Out. There's one near here, you know." She stated.

"Okay." I responded. Around her, I tried to keep my answers short and sweet. If I talked too much I may accidentally end up proclaiming love.

We walked silently to the restaurant, where Max ended up ordering the same thing as me. Two cheeseburgers, a large fry, and a milkshake.

"What's it like?" Max blurted suddenly, before looking down at the table.

"What's what like?"

"Nothing… just…" She trailed off, a faint blush in her cheeks. "What's it like? Forgetting everything?" I stared at her, thrown off by her question. It was so direct. It was something I wouldn't answer no matter who asked. It was so like Max to ask it.

"It's… um… interesting." I began to tell her how it felt. Against my inner protests, might I add. "It's different. Really different. It feels like the world moved without me somehow, you know? Like someone suddenly decided to remove me from my life and then stuck me back there six months later." She nodded, taking in my assessment of the situation.

"Is it hard?" She looked up, meeting my eyes and my heart pounded. It was there again. The urge. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to tell I love… which was preposterous, of course, but it didn't change the urge.

"Sometimes." I responded vaguely.

"For me, too." Max muttered, obviously not meaning for me to hear. Did Max really think I was in love with her? _Of course she did. _My mind answered me. If she didn't, why would she be here?

"Hey, Faaaaang?" Max asked slyly, drawing out my name and smirking.

"Yes?"

"You wanna have a contest?" She asked, her face lighting up as she spoke.

"A contest?"

"Yeah. A contest. Who can drink their milkshake faster, okay?"

"This is stupid." I told her honestly.

"No. It's fun." She said adamantly. "So, are you in? Or are you chicken, Fang?" She grinned at me.

"Whatever." I muttered, swiping my milkshake off the table.

"Okay. Three… two… one!" She exclaimed, grabbing her own milkshake and starting. I drank my milkshake fast, not thinking about anything for once. Well, nothing but the competition. The cool liquid poured down my throat. I had to be winning. Almost there…

"Done!" Max shouted victoriously. I looked up, surprised.

"You… won?" I asked.

"Yup." She answered smugly. "I am so awesome."

"Big woot. You can drink your milkshake faster."

"You're such a sore loser, Fang." She laughed. Then, she winced. "Oh crap."

I stared at her worriedly. "What?"

"Brain freeze." She answered shortly, clutching at her head. Quickly as ever though, her brain freeze seemed to go away.

Afterwards she stared at me. Just stared. It was a bit unnerving as she stared, but I didn't look away. Then, she burst out laughing.

"Oh, that was hilarious." She said through laughter.

Despite myself, I started to chuckle along with her. I knew I shouldn't. There was a voice inside me nagging that it wasn't right. Once Ella was no longer delusional, we could leave. Still I laughed. And still, I knew.

I knew that I really, really liked this girl.

**Aww, slight Fax there. Come on, Fang. You're on the right track! Remember, dammit! Oh wait. Only I can make that happen. Heh… heh… heh.**

**Till next time,**

**-cutiepie5514**


End file.
